Let The Rain Fall
by Abigael-chan
Summary: When your life is made a living hell every day, when you turn to cutting to be able to cope, when you are constantly called 'The Freak', basically, when your Naruto Uzumaki. What will Naruto do when something to live for has finally come into his life? AU
1. Sudden Encounter In The Rain!

Aaaaaalrighty Then!!! With this being my first Naruto fanfic, I'm just gonna clear out the deepest darkest corners of my mind, Mwahahaha! I is evil! I is! I is!

Anyway… Here I was, sitting on my bed with my laptop, reading a Naruto fanfic, when all of a sudden, I thought… 'Hey! Maybe I'll write one of these!' So, Here I go!

Disclaimer!: I do not own Naruto! Coz if I did, it would have been called, Sasuke! XD (either that, or Gaara!)

Speaking of Naruto and Sasuke, I have to admit they are a bit OOC, But I won't let that stop me!

*************************************************************************************

Let the Rain Fall,

*************************************************************************************

_**Sudden Encounter in the Rain?!**_

Staring at the small drops of cold liquid hit the windowpanes, Naruto remembered just how much he hated the rain. It had always been that way, he had been told, even as a child, he would refuse to go out in the rain, but the details of Naruto's past were a mystery to him. His parents had died in an automobile accident when he was six. After that he was placed in care until he was taken in by a young woman who had never been able to have children. Said woman was knocking on his door right at that moment which brought Naruto out of his reverie.

"Naruto? Honey? Are you up yet? Breakfast is ready!" Came a kind voice from behind his door.

"Yeah, I'm up, I'll be down in a minute, Jane" Naruto replied in a sleepy voice.

"Okay honey, Just don't be too long. Your breakfast will get cold!"

"…Mmhmm…"

Upon hearing the sound of Jane's footsteps subside down the hall of their two bed roomed bungalow, Naruto said aloud to himself, "God I hate Mondays!"

In Naruto's opinion, Monday was the worst day of the week. The day when all the bullying would start up again, the complete opposite of the peaceful weekends he shared with Jane. Naruto had always called Jane by her name, and Jane never seemed to mind. Well, if she did, she never said a word about it.

Pulling himself up and out of his small, yet comfortable, bed, he stumbled over to his wardrobe to pull out his school uniform. Slipping out of his puppy dog pyjamas, Which he was _waaay_ too old to wear, he then snaked his legs into his plain black trousers, Slithered his arms into his white shirt, and fastened his plain black tie. Grabbing his blazer, he headed down stairs to see what it was that Jane had made for breakfast.

Wandering into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes filled his nostrils, much to his delight.

"Yum. What's the occasion?" Naruto asked, perplexed, Jane never made pancakes unless something big was going down.

"What? I can't even make pancakes for my favourite boy in my life?" Jane quizzed, offended.

"Ok, First thing's first, 1, I am the only boy in your life, and 2, no offence meant by that remark, Jane"

"…So…Syrup?" Jane asked whilst handing him the bottle.

"Do you know me to turn down syrup? Especially on my pancakes!"

"…You never change Naruto…"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?!"

"Hmmm… I don't actually know!"

"…You don't change either…"

"Well, you'd better get those pancakes down fast, the bus will be here in 15 minuets"

At this, Naruto groaned inwardly, another symbol of that hell hole called school was the horrible blue busses that were always too small, so someone (Usually him for he was last to get on the bus in the morning) would have to sit next to the fat, smelly guy who always took up more room than necessary. Shovelling pancakes into his mouth at breakneck pace, Naruto then proceeded to choke, and was saved by a thwack on the back from Jane. Naruto was still coughing and spluttering when the hideous blue 'Thing' pulled slowed down then came to an abrupt stop, causing the pupils inside to lurch forward.

Mounting the bus, soaking wet from the rain outside, he looked for a spare seat, noticing one near the middle of said bus, he made his way over and sat down, sparing a fleeting glance at his 'Neighbour' only to find the sight before him shocking.

It turns out that Naruto hadn't sat beside the fat, smelly guy, he had sat beside someone he had never even seen before! But god, this guy was hot!!! With hair that was such a dark shade of blue, you could only tell the difference between it and black when the light hit it. Said blue-black hair framed a pale gorgeous face and stuck up at the back, duck's butt style. With positively stunning eyes the colour of Onyx, he seemed to be engrossed in the rain splashing down on the window… Wait… _What?!_

'_What the hell am I thinking?!_' Naruto thought to himself, '_There is no way that I just thought these things!'_

"Hey, what the hell are you _doing_?!"

The sudden question brought Naruto to realize that he had been thinking out loud, but, not just that, he had been beating his fists against his thighs at the same time, trying to clear his head of the thoughts of the beautiful boy right next to him.

"Eh?! Oh, I was just practising my lines for drama club today!" Naruto said with his trademark arm in the air, scratching the back of his head. '_Nice save!_' Naruto thought to himself, but he glanced sideways just to check that he had managed to keep his thoughts inwards this time, and judging by the boys' stoic expression, he had achieved his goal.

"Umm…" Naruto started, Eager to become friends with this boy "Are you new here?"

"Yeah.." Was the reply he got.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

"Hn… I'm Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha…"

"So Sasuke! Do you want me to show you around school once we get there?"

Sasuke thought about this for a minute, as much as this peppy boy annoyed him, he would be needing someone to show him around… and why not let this boy do it, he, who actually looks as if he wants to show him around, rather than have someone who would rather go to class.

"Sure…" Came Sasuke's reply,

"Ok! Oh, and just a word of warning, don't listen to what anyone says about me, Alright?"

"Umm…Whatever…"

*****Naruto's Point of View*****

The rest of the bus journey passed in silence between me and Sasuke. 'Hmmm… he doesn't seem to be very talkative… maybe he's just shy! But I'll fix that!' I silently vowed. Me and Sasuke were on our way into the school building, me cursing the incessant rain, when, something hard hit me on the back of the head. I turned to see something that made my blood run cold. There HE was… him and his little group of friends with brains that could only rival the size of squirrels. Bloody… Bloody… Gah!!! I really need to work on my insults!

And then he yelled it. That shout I had heard anytime I had tried to make friends…

"Oi! You! Yeah you! The freak with the unnaturally blonde hair! You chattin' up the new guy already?! God, this must be a new record for you! Hear that everyone? The faggot has a new boyfriend! Do you think he'll cry this time when the new guy leaves him for finding out what a freak he is? Just like last time?" That twat! I swear, he says one more fucking word and he is toast! Not _edible_ toast, the yucky stuff that a bloody _dog_ wouldn't eat! This was when I decided to yell back.

"For God's _sake_ Kiba! Will you not just grow up?! Go pick on someone your own size you twat! You're probably just mad that you can't have me!"

Everyone gasped, other than Mr. I-Never-Show-Any-Emotion who was just standing there waiting for me to show him around.

That, was when it happened, in the blink of an eye, I was on the ground and Kiba was on top of me.(Not in the way that you're probably thinking, you pervs!) Soon we were wrestling, but came to an abrupt stop as two forceful arms pushed us apart.

"Naruto! Kiba! What the heck do you think you're doing?! Fighting on school grounds? Detention… Both of you!" Came the voice of the English teacher, Kakashi Hatake,

"But! He started it!" We both yelled in unison, causing the crowd to crack a smile or two, even a giggle from one girl, who recieved 'The Evil Eyes' from Kiba

"I don't care _who_ started it!" Kakashi stated, "All I care about is that you two report to my room when classes end, got that?"

"Ok…" I said, but Kiba, for once, remained quiet till the perverted teacher had left to continue reading his 'Come Come Paradise'.

"Just you wait till after detention! Were gonna mess you up so bad, you'll have to eat through a straw!" Kiba had snarled, now sounding like his appearance, very dog-like. I was scared, but only because I knew that Kiba had meant every word of that threat. You see, Kiba's friends may not be the brightest bulbs in his Shed, but they made up for what they lacked in the brains department, but having waaay too much muscle for any normal humans, but then again, I wasn't too sure that they _were human… So heading though the double doors into the main hallway with Sasuke, I began my tour of the school, but little did I know, Kiba's threat was going to surface before the time he had warned me…_

_*************************************************************************************_

_Oh, My, Jellyfish!, Sorry, bit of a random moment there! Anyways, that is the first chapter! And I have just realised that I haven't given this story a title yet! Shit! *Thinks for an hour…* _

_^Time skip^_

_Nooooooow I have me a title fit for a… king? Anyways I hope that you peoples read this and actually LIKE it… and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!! XD_

_XxXxXAbigael-chanXxXxX XD_


	2. Must You Rain On My Parade!

Right… First things' first, I'm severely brain dead so this chapter wont be much good… but who gives a damn? I'll write it anyway!!! So… I left the first chapter in a bit of a cliffy didn't I? I'll try to make sure there's no confusion or nothing… oh! And I almost forgot… I'm very sorry about how the last chapter was all in underline for a while… I still don't know how this happened because it wasn't underlined on the word document it was saved in… hmm… puzzling…

Disclaimer! I Do Not Own Naruto or any of the bands mentioned on this page… Okay?

Anyway, despite my little rant there… Thundercats are go!!!

*************************************************************************************

Let The Rain Fall,

*************************************************************************************

**Must You Rain On My Parade?!**

**Sasuke's Point Of View…**

Ok, so lets just say that my first day didn't go so well… but I'll start from the beginning…

So… here I was, standing in the pouring rain, waiting for a bus that I thought would never come, I was soaked through by the time that the bus actually got here… a hideous blue thing it was and everything! So climbing onto the shaky piece of tin, I looked for an empty seat and settled for one near the middle. At least this seat was spaced farthest away from the other kids on the bus. I wasn't in a particularly social mood. So, placing my headphones in my ears, I made a mental note to kill Itachi for adding music to my iPod again… I mean, I wouldn't have minded, but Lady GaGa?! Caramell?! God, Itachi listens to such crappy music! (AN/ Sorry to any fans of Lady GaGa and Caramell who are reading this, I love them, too!) Soon after, we pulled up at what I had hoped was the last stop. I mean, I like bus trips as much as the next guy, but after stopping, like, 10 times in like, 15 minutes? Hell, even the most patient of people would have gotten sick of being thrown about in that old piece of scrap metal! But sure enough, this stop was the last and on bounced, yeah _BOUNCED_, a smallish blonde kid who just happened to friggin' well choose to sit next to me! I decided I was going to ignore him. That is, until he starts talking to himself and hitting the sides of his thighs like some nutcase!

"Hey, What the hell are you doing?!" I asked, hoping to get some answer out of him to prove that I wasn't sitting next to a total looney.

"Eh?! Oh, I was just practising my lines for drama club today!" He replied, At this, I felt a little more secure that this guy wasn't going to jump me any minute, and returned to staring out the window.

"Ummm… Are you new here?" Hearing the blonde's voice again, I turned to face him and gave him a simple answer.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

For some reason I found myself answering back to the hyper ball of blonde.

"Hn… I'm Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha"

"So Sasuke! Do you want me to show you around school once we get there?"

I thought about this for a minute. As much as this boy annoyed me, I would need someone to show me around… So why not let this boy do it? He at least looks as if he wants to do it, rather than go to class.

"Sure…" I said.

"Ok! Oh, and just a word of warning, don't listen to what anyone says about me, Alright?"

Now he had my attention, I wasn't going to show it though, I mean how bad could it be? instead I replied casually.

"Umm… Whatever…"

So I placed my poor neglected headphones back in my ears and waited for the bus to arrive at school. Noticing occasionally that the blonde was stealing glances at me, but I chose to think nothing of it. Soon we had arrived and everyone had rushed out of the bus, feeding-time-at-the-zoo style, leaving me and… Naruto… was it? To walk casually into the main building.

That's when we heard a shout from behind us that made Naruto stop in his tracks.

"Oi! You! Yeah you! The freak with the unnaturally blonde hair! You chattin' up the new guy already?! God, this must be a new record for you! Hear that everyone? The faggot has a new boyfriend! Do you think he'll cry this time when the new guy leaves him for finding out what a freak he is? Just like last time?"

Naruto visually tensed up and looked like he was having an inner battle, And here's me standing there wondering what the hell was going on, whether Naruto was going to defend himself or not, when I heard his comeback

"For God's _sake_ Kiba! Will you not just grow up?! Go pick on someone your own size you twat! You're probably just mad that you can't have me!" He had spat angrily, earning surprised gasps from the crowd, but also earning a full frontal attack from this guy Naruto had called Kiba.

So, here Naruto was, rolling around on the ground with this boy who resembled a dog, when a man with silver hair pulled them apart and lectured them, and by the look on Naruto's face, he had gotten detention too. The silver haired man walked away, leaving Kiba snarling at Naruto, who looked pretty shaken up. Naruto made his way back over to me.

"Come on Sasuke, lets show you around, ok?"

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"What did that Kiba guy say to you?"

I don't know what made me ask, but I did and now that I had, I wanted an answer.

"He… he just threatened to beat me up again, its ok though, I'm used to it!"

God, even at the worst of times, this boy was still a energetic ball of blonde! So with that said, he continued to 'Show' me around which took up the whole first period, so as the bell rang, we headed to our next class (A.N/ Naruto and Sasuke's timetables are the same) which, by just our luck, was English, taught by that silver haired man.

There was a lot of murmuring as Naruto and I walked into the classroom. But I just glared at everyone and pretty soon, they had all shut up. Naruto walked over and took his seat next to one of the windows, and I walked up to the teacher's desk, my presence seemed to snap him out of his book.

"You're the new student?" he drawled, I merely nodded

"OK Class! Settle down! We have a new student today, I hope you all will make him feel welcome! I'll let him introduce himself"

I merely glared at him for putting me under the microscope like this, and continued to introduce myself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 15 years old, not much else to say…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pink haired girl swoon and fall onto the lap of the blonde girl next to her.

"Ok Mr. Uchiha, take a seat, the one next to Naruto is free and from the signals he's making, he obviously wants you to sit next to him…"

The whole class erupted into laughter and Naruto managed to three different shades of red at once.

Yep, I thought on my way over to sit next to Naruto, it's only my first day and they have already pegged me as Naruto's boyfriend… Today couldn't get any worse!

*************************************************************************************

I know that was fairly shitty but don't blame me! This was done in a rush before school!

Speaking of which… I've gotta go!!!!!!!

Love Abby XD


	3. Were Singing In The Rain!

Wow… Ok… 4th Chapter… Well! I got 6 reviews for chapter 3 the day after it was posted!! Woo! Right… Sorry this has taken so long guys!! I was in e old sunny Italy for a week learning how to ski!! So!! here I go!!

*************************************************************************************

**L**et **T**he **R**ain **F**all,

*************************************************************************************

**Were Singing In The Rain!!**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Sakura, Sweetie, It's time to get up!" Came my mothers soft, quiet voice from behind my bedroom door.

"Ok Mum" I yawned as I forced my slim body out of bed. Nearing my wardrobe I yanked open the doors and pulled out my pink, white and black school uniform. Pulling my baby-pink pyjamas off of my slender frame, I proceeded to force it into the ridiculously tight school uniform.

"_Seriously!! Our school principle needs a good kicking in!!"_ My true self, the Inner Sakura cried. I was fed up of pretending to be the sweet, smart, easygoing girl who was easy to make friends with. I needed to express who I really was soon or else… I would explode!! So I decided that I was going to do that in the only way I knew how. To sing. So, grabbing my songbook from my bedside cabinet, and my schoolbag from the back of my bedroom door, I hurried out the front door with a piece of toast in my mouth.

Looking at my watch, I cursed under my breath as I noticed I was late, I started running full speed hoping that I would make it on time. After all, the Sweet Sakura was never late!!

When I did eventually get to school, I noticed that there was a small crowd in front of the main building and I have to admit, I was curious, so I headed towards the small gathering and poked my head through some of the squealing girls, and to my surprise I saw Kiba on top of Naruto!! _"Chaw!! A good fight!!"_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked a squealing girl.

"Kiba started bullying Naruto again but Naruto snapped and shouted back!! That's when Kiba lost his temper… you know what he's like…" She replied through her squeals.

I was about to step in and stop the fight when I realised that I'd been beaten to it… That stupid perverted Kakashi already put an end to it and from the looks of things, they had gotten into trouble… Again!! Gosh, those two could barely ever have an afternoon free of detention!!

And that's when I saw him… standing there in all his beautiful glory… the guy I would later find out was Sasuke Uchiha… Even Inner Sakura was awe-struck by his awe-striking beauty!!

I decided to make my way to our first class of that day, English, with none other than that stupid perverted Kakashi!! I arrived in the classroom and took my seat near the front row of the class next to… Ino. I hate her! I know that most people think were all buddy-buddy, but that's not the case!! She'll be all sweet when there's an audience, but you should see her when no one else is around!! I'm surprised that with a mouth like hers, she can even _be_ female!! And that's when the bell rang and pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned and watched all the other students in our year flood into the classroom and strike up conversation knowing that since it was that perverted Kakashi teaching us, he'd be at least half an hour late!! But the class was stunned into silence as that perverted Kakashi slid into the room after only 5 minutes, followed by that annoying Naruto and… Omg!! It was that totally hot guy!! My eyes followed him as he approached the front of the class behind that perverted Kakashi and turned to face us all.

"OK Class! Settle down! We have a new student today, I hope you all will make him feel welcome! I'll let him introduce himself" Kakashi drawled in that annoying way of his… And then, The Sex God spoke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 15 years old, not much else to say…" After hearing this, I couldn't help myself! I swooned! Right onto Ino-Pig's lap and everything!!

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary and my schoolbag was sitting on the chair beside me… with its contents on the floor. _"If I ever catch the dumbass who spilt my stuff on the floor, he's mince meat!!"_ Inner Sakura yelled. All of a sudden, I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye and who should appear but Ino-Pig! Clutching a book in her hand- Wait, Is that my song book!?

"Give it back, Ino." I said in a serious tone.

"Not a chance!" She hissed back.

"Why would you want my song book anyway?" I asked, instantly regretting it as a sick sneer crawled onto her face.

"Coz the mushy shit in here will be your undoing!" She cried. God, cheesy or what?

"That makes no sense Ino, if I had a reputation of being tough, then it would be very embarrassing, but I don't so it doesn't matter what you do!"

"Just you wait…"

And with that, she left… thank god… Wait, I didn't get my song book back!! Crap!

"_God how could you be so stupid, Sakura?!"_ Inner Sakura yelled. I sighed and grabbed my schoolbag… this is gonna be a looooong day!!

The rest of the day passed unusually peacefully. With the minor annoyance of Ino giving me that look that said "I'm gonna get you, and I'm soooo happy about it!"

I just smiled sweetly back and gave her a look that said "Try it and see how far you get!"

I swear… if I have to take anymore shit from anyone today, then I'll floor them!! I'm not in a good mood at all!

**Time Skip!! Next Morning**

Ugh… why do the have to make school start so damn early? Getting up at these ungodly hours is seriously taking a toll on my concentration!! I even got marked on grade down in Maths!! This sucks!!

Walking into school, I remembered that it was my favourite day today… Wednesday!! I have music class today, so I get to sing for a whole hour and a half!! That should improve my mood!! Yay! I feel a lot better already just by thinking about it! The only other thing that could possibly ruin my mood, would be the blonde thing coming round the corner with two random girls. All three looked my way, Ino gave a cheery smile, which I returned, and the three walked off down the near empty corridor. Ino looked back and smirked. What the hell was there for her to smirk at?! Christ! She's getting on my nerves already!

"_I really wanna smack some sense into her!"_ Inner Sakura yelled. So, slamming my locker shut, I headed off to music with an odd sense of dread knotting up my stomach.

**Time Skip!! Lunch!!**

That woman!! She has seriously done it this time!! But I'll start from music onwards.

Coming into the classroom, I noticed that the other pupils in the class were all whispering… they often do that about the latest person they were gossiping about, so I decided to take no notice of it. That is, until I caught a snippet of one of the girls' conversations.

"Hey, its her! You know, the owner of that song book? The one with those poems in it?"

"Yeah, who'd of thought she would write something like that? She is usually quiet and keeps her head down… I guess the ones that are less noticed are the most dangerous…"

Wait, are they talking about _me?!_ What do they mean, "those poems"? I could feel the heat creep up onto my face and I knew I was turning red, and to tell you the truth, I was seeing red too!! I have had enough!! So, turning around, I smiled a fake, sweet smile, at the girls who had been gossiping about me and said,

"Excuse me, do you mind explaining what the hell your on about?"

"Eh? You should know what were on about, writing those horrible poems about Ino in that book of yours! We saw all the printouts of them pinned up in the halls you know."

Wait, horrible poems about…? Ino!! Now I see her plan very clearly… crystal clear in fact; and that's when I decided to storm up to Ino and apparently make everything a whole lot worse for myself.

"Ino!" I yelled

"Hm? Yes, Sakura?"

"What the hell has been going on? Where's my song book?"

"Sakura, why, I don't quite know what your on about…"

"The hell you do! You took my song book on the day I fainted in class!"

"Sakura… Why… are you accusing me of stealing something of yours? Were friends aren't we?"

"Like hell we are! What's all this about horrible poems written in it? And printouts all over the school? You're evil, you know that!?"

"Sakura, calm down!" I heard Naruto yell from the other end of the class. So, now it appears that my voice had risen to a point where the whole class could hear it!? To tell you the truth, I really don't give a damn right now!! What was really annoying me was that Ino has resorted to fake tears to get the class' sympathy! What was annoying me even more was the fact that it was working!!

"S-Sakura?" She sobbed. "W-what's gotten into y-you?"

"Your evil claws that's what!!" I yelled back.

"Sakura, I don't see how you can yell at her like that with a poem like this in your stupid little book!" a voice called from the back of the room. I spun around at her words and stormed over to grab the piece of paper from her hand. I quickly scanned it, picking out key words like "love," "My feelings," and "only Ino" form the scruffy text, my anger rising as I read further and further.

"You wrote this, didn't you!?" I yelled, spinning around to face Ino who had followed my over. I thrust the piece of paper at her and watched her eyes scan it almost as quickly as mine had done mere seconds before.

"No." she lied. I could tell it was a lie from the gleeful look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but I already have someone I like." She said in a sympathetic way, turning to look at Sasuke. Wait, was this bitch actually pretending to not have wrote it, and to believe that I did and actually felt that way!? And to make matters totally worse, after saying this, she sat there and made eyes at Sasuke!! She likes him too?! I won't let her have him!! But, Sasuke seemed stoic, as usual, just sitting there next to Naruto, which happened to ease my mind as I got the impression that he didn't like her back.

At this, the teacher walked in, and to have been so late, as to be able to miss this fiasco, I could say for certain that Kakashi was covering for Anko. I threw a glance at Sasuke casually and noticed him in conversation with Naruto, Gosh, those two seemed to have bonded quickly. This was kind of weird, as Naruto never had any friends up until now. Most people avoided him for fear of getting beaten up by Kiba. Sasuke noticed me staring at him and… Wait, was that a smirk!? Ino had been watching the two of us for a while and didn't seem too happy at all!! I glanced back at Sasuke and he pulled his onyx eyes away from my emerald green ones as he was absorbed back into listening to Naruto rabbit on.

"_Chaw! We can still get in there Sakura!"_ Inner Sakura yelled _"And If Ino-Pig tries anything again, just hit her!"_

Inner Sakura could be a real help at times… _Not._

_*************************************************************************************_

_Ok!! I have a funny feeling that this is the most I have written in one chapter for this story! And things can only keep getting better from here on! Anyway… I wanted to make Ino Sakura's rival and enemy for this fic… and I came up with the idea of the whole Naruto-Sasuke-bestest-buddies-for-now to avoid losing my inspiration, so that I always have a plot when it comes to writing another chapter in their points of view. Wow, ok Now on that note, I will shut up and go to sleep as it is 11 at night here._

_P.S I am the mutt's nuts at skiing! Woo! Go Me!!_

_AbbyxXx_


	4. Raindrops On My Skin

**Okies! Well, I think it is time for another chapter that actually follows the plotline! In other words, more NaruSasu!! Yay!! Right… I know this took a while, but oh well, just don't kill me, and at least try to review? Right ok…**

*************************************************************************************

**L**et **T**he **R**ain **F**all

*************************************************************************************

**Raindrops On My Skin**

**(Naruto's P.O.V)**

I yawned and I felt my eyes begin to droop. I was always falling asleep in maths so no one really fussed about waking me up. Well, not usually, but today it seemed people were acting rather unusually.

"Naruto!" I heard my maths teacher, Iruka, call before my cerulean blue eyes shot open and the class started to giggle quietly.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry sir, I'm just incredibly tired today…"

"Naruto, I really don't care how tired you are, you shouldn't be falling asleep in my class! Do you do this in other teachers' classes? Or am I just special?" Once again, the class laughed and I reddened.

"N-No… I fall asleep in other classes too…"

"Just don't push your luck. Remember you have detention after today… Don't make me ask Kakashi to double it!"

"Eh? How did you know I had detention?" I asked, earning a slight blush from Iruka.

"I-I just… Kakashi happened to mention it today when I… Met him…" Iruka finished. Slightly more red than before, and earning high pitched squeals from all the girls, and open-mouthed stares from all the boys. It took long enough for it to click in my mind, but when it did, I was kind of shocked.

"Eeeeeh?! You're going out with Kakashi?!" I yelled, disbelief held in my voice.

"W-Wha?! I didn't- I'm not- Well, you see-" Iruka was cut off when he was grabbed roughly from behind

and pulled into a loose embrace by the one and only, Kakashi.

"Yes, he is. Got a problem with that?" Kakashi drawled.

But something was different about Kakashi today, his drawl seemed more enthusiastic, and his eyes held a slight sparkle. Had Iruka done this to him? Well, I had to wonder at the time if Kakashi was having the same effect on Iruka… I mean, Iruka is not exactly a un-cheery person… if un-cheery is even a word, but anyway, yeah, he's not the type to get all depressed and things like that. In fact, Iruka often visited me when I was in the foster home! He was… well I suppose he was my best friend whilst I was staying in the home. But that all changed when he got his job teaching here. He turned cold, and whenever I tried to speak to him after class, he would just tell me to head off to my next class like a good boy would.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed, turning redder than ever. Seriously this man could put tomatoes, strawberries and red peppers to shame!

"Yes honey?" Kakashi's grip on Iruka tightened.

"W-why did you have to tell them?!" Iruka quizzed.

"Were we supposed to be a secret? Oooh, my bad!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka whimpered. Whimpered? Iruka? This was unusual. Kakashi was having quite the effect on Iruka it seemed.

"Yes?" Kakashi purred. Purred? Kakashi? Now this is going too far!! I looked away from the two of them and my clear blue eyes locked on Sasuke's onyx black ones.

"This is quite the discovery!" I smiled at Sasuke.

"Uh-huh" He replied. "Teachers at this school seem to be… different."

At this, I laughed. "Yeah, they're different alright!" Then the bell rang, causing all of us to jump and Iruka and Kakashi to spring apart as Iruka's next class spilt into the room.

"Come on, lets go." I said to Sasuke. We packed up our books and left the room.

Walking along the bustling corridors, I looked at our timetable. Shit. We were in art next. Shit, shit, shit! Hey, don't get me wrong. I mean, I'm as good at art as the next person, it's the teacher I seem to have trouble with. That teacher being… Wait! I forgot that Orochimaru retired!! Yes! Now I can enjoy art again! Yahoo!

"Hey, Sasuke, we have art next!" I exclaimed.

"So?" He quizzed. Only then did I realise my idiocy by saying that to him in the way I did.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just looking forward to art as the old teacher absolutely hated me. But since he retired, I can like art again!" I explained.

"Oh…" Was all he said.

So the rest of the walk to the art department went in silence. God, Sasuke never starts a conversation! It's always me! But, I suppose I can't complain. Since it's nice to have someone to talk to for once.

We walked into the classroom and I headed for my seat near the back. Only then did I realise that I had left Sasuke just standing there! So I motioned for him to come and sit in the seat to my right, as no one sat there, which he did. Then the teacher made his grand appearance, and Sasuke's jaw hit the floor.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

Oh. My. God. I can't fucking believe this! Here I was having a almost great day, and then that _twat _has to show up! Well, that gives me two reasons to kill him now! Seriously though! He just shows up, which makes me want to kill him, but after saying what he did, it made me want to kill him, bring him back to clean up the mess, and kill him all over again!!

"Good morning class. I am your new art teacher. My name is Itachi Uchiha. You may know my little brother, Sasuke." The idiot said, and if putting all the attention on me wasn't bad enough, he had to fucking spot me up the back with Naruto and give the gayest fucking wave I've ever seen!

"I am usually rather good with names, so I will ask you all once for your name. Starting from the back left corner, go" Itachi instructed.

I. Hate. That. Man. I decided to just tune out and take it up with him at home. That is, until I heard my name.

"Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you paid attention in my lesson"

"Hn…"

"…Anyway… Next."

"I'm Naruto!" I heard Naruto say, his voice all bubbly. God, how does he do that? I cant stay cheery for more than 3 seconds!

"And I'm pissed off…" I muttered under my breath, loud enough for only Naruto to hear.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, would you want your idiotic brother teaching at your school?" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap at Naruto, I mean, I'm just in a bad mood.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I'm an only child."

"Lucky you!" I sighed.

"No, not really…" Naruto replied, and looked out of the window. Then Naruto did something I don't think I have ever seen him do, he got that far away look in his eyes and he spaced out completely, so I guessed that talking about his family was a no-go area. That's when my idiotic brother interrupted my train of thought.

"Right, we are going to start work on a self-expression piece. The A3 card is on the front desk of the class, and you may use whatever materials you see fit. Right, off you go then!" He chirped. God everyone seems to be so fucking happy today! But I still got up to get me a piece of card. I turned to Naruto to ask if he wanted me to get him a bit too while I was up, but noticed that he was still in Naruto land.

"Hey, Naruto!" I called and seemingly snapped him out of his daze.

"Huh? Yeah Sasuke?" He replied, completely unaware of what had been said the last ten minutes.

"Since you weren't listening, I will tell you what were supposed to do. We have to do a self-expression piece on a sheet of A3 card. We can use anything to make it, and while I'm up, do you want me to get you a piece of card?" Ugh… I don't usually talk this much… I wonder what possesses me to make conversation with this bimbo? But still, making one friend in this school could be useful.

"Um… Ok" He answered, and returned to looking out of the window. I fetched us a piece of card, and asked Naruto what he was going to use, so that I could get it for him when I got up to get my own material, I mean, I'm not doing this specially for Naruto, but there's no point in both of us getting up. And besides, Naruto had a kind of 'do-not-disturb' vibe about him.

"Um… I think I'll use pastels…"

"Ok."

I got up to get Naruto his pastels, and decided to make my creation out of pastels too, as it would save materials and work space. I casually walked to the art supplies cupboard, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the pink haired girl from before staring at me intently, so I just happened to give her a slight smirk and her eyes were glued to me. My smirk broadened when I picked up the last good box of pastels that she was also aiming for. Stupid ditzy woman… Suddenly, I was tapped on the shoulder, I turned around to give the death glare to whoever had made the mistake of bothering me, to see my idiotic brother.

"So, Sasuke, how's school treating ya? Good I hope."

"I'm only going to say this once. Do. Not. Talk. To. Me. At. School."

"Aww! Show some feeling for me! I'm your brother!!"

"Shut it, and let me go back to my work! I need to get back to Naruto with these pastels you idiot!"

"Hmm…? Naruto? Oh, I remember now… He's the cheery blonde kid right? You made a friend already? That makes me so happy!!"

"Shut it!" I repeated, this stupid idiot was attracting attention again! That's the last thing I want!!

"Fine, fine… Go back to your buddy then!" He shooed me off and I swear, if looks could kill, he would be dead four times over by now!

I plonked myself down in my seat and placed the box of pastels between us on the desk.

"Here…" I said, motioning to Naruto that the pastels were ready for use. But seriously, I could have been strutting around in a bunny costume and he wouldn't of blinked twice. He was totally in Naruto-Land!! I waved my hand in front of his face and seemingly snapped him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sasuke." He said and opened the box of pastels.

My god the boy can draw!! I mean, we only had about an hour and a quarter, but he got well under way with his project! He had such a look of concentration on his face! I merely sat there and watched as he blended vibrant reds, to the palest of oranges. I was well absorbed in Naruto's art when that idiotic Itachi brought me back to my senses, so I started with my project. I had a vague idea of what I was going to place on the page, then I thought,_ 'Hey, you don't actually know what Naruto is putting down Sasuke!'_ so I decided I would ask.

"Say, Naruto, What exactly are you drawing?"

"It's a S.E.C.R.E.T!!" He spelled. I mean _literally_ spelled. Now, two things pissed me off here. One, was that he had insulted my intelligence by spelling out the word, and two, the fact that he wasn't going to tell me!! Now this had me motivated to make my piece better than his!! I've decided!! I'm going to draw either a raven, or a panther. I draw best when using dark colours it would seem, so these would be ideal options. I had just gotten started, and decided on the raven when Itachi called the class to silence and explained to us that we had 5 minutes left to pack up all the materials used, and place the materials and the drawing itself, in a tray. Oh, and that we've to share a tray with the person we were sharing the materials with, and come up with a distinct name for our tray so that it can be distinguished from the others. Naruto told my to gather everything up, and that he would worry about the name. And so I did. Placing my picture on the bottom of the tray, I made sure that the pastels were safely placed in the centre before I reached for Naruto's picture and placed it neatly on top.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" I asked.

"Yep. I think you'll like it!" He replied, and slotted the card back into its little compartment. I looked down and read the name card thing. It read:

"_SasuNaru."_

I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up, but I knew than nothing was meant by that name. Itachi however, did not.

"SasuNaru? Oooh how cute!!" He cooed, seriously, I am going to kill him one of these days if someone doesn't hold me back!!

"But, with NaruNaru being so innocent, he wouldn't have meant anything right? Poor Sasuke…"

Right. That's it. I'm so gonna beat the shit out of him when we get home! Is he trying to spoil Naruto's innocence? And another thing, what's with the whole 'NaruNaru' nickname anyway? I was so fucking relieved when the bell went, signalling lunch! But, I'm not feeling so great at the moment, so I think I'm gonna skip… Ugh… See! Stupid, gay, idiotic, gay, moronic, gay Itachi has made me sick now! Seriously though, when I get better, Itachi will wish he had never been born!!

*************************************************************************************

**Right, ok. I have also decided on something. I'm gonna create the artworks that Sasu and Naru are making in art! It will be in pencil, and it'll be crap coz I cant draw for toffee, but I'll try!!**

**Anyway, If there's something that you would like included in the next chapter, or if there's a specific P.O.V that you want me to write, the review to say, ok? Even if you aren't really all that fussed, review anyway, ok?**

**Luvvies Always,**

**~xAbbyx~**


	5. In The Rain No One Can See You're Crying

Right!! Here I am again!! Another chapter for all you people reading this fic!! I know that I said before that I would make sure to update every Wednesday, (Well, ok I didn't say that, but now I have!!) and I was bored! _and_ I'm very anti-social!! Well, its not like there's anything else for me to do… Oh, the joys of life!!

Disclaimer!! I don't own anything ok? Do you enjoy my pain??!!?? Waaaaaaaaaaah!!

Anyway, enough of my ranting and on to the story!!

*************************************************************************************Let The Rain Fall

*************************************************************************************

In The Rain, No One Can Tell Your Crying.

Naruto's P.O.V

As Kakashi droned on, I zoned out. I'm so sick of school. Having your only friend be the new guy wasn't easy either. And Sasuke has been in a bad mood since yesterday, too!! I think he had a fight with his brother, I'm not sure though. I was taken off guard again as the school bell rang, showing that the pupils had a ten minute break before lessons started again. Most pupils usually go straight to class though. Out of boredom I guess. I usually go to class too, but today, something stopped me. Give you one guess.

Yeah.

You got it.

Kiba.

The fecking prick hadn't left me alone since the incident last week! Whether it was something small, like tripping me in the halls, or whispering snide comments whenever I managed to avoid him tripping me up, or something big, like… the beatings. They kind of varied too, depending on Kiba's mood. Good mood, O couple of punches, bad mood, a whooooole lot worse!!

Today he seemed in a semi good mood. Yeah, _seemed_ like it.

Here I was, minding my own business, walking to our next class, Maths, which happens to be a small building near the school gates, when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned, only to see Kiba. I panicked-

"Surprise!" Kiba yelled as his fist made contact with my face, knocking me to the ground. The only thought that was running through my mind was _"Help me!" _

Well, it _would_ have been, if not for the thought that already occupied the title of 'Naruto's First Thought In This Situation,' which happened to be, _"Fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck shit, fuck."_

"Shit." I voiced, wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Now now. Cursing is not very nice! And all naughty boys need punished!" Kiba said in a mock sweet tone, as he landed a kick to my gut, winding me.

"Aww, poor Naruto!"

Wham.

Another kick. I was feeling sick by now. I tried to get up, but my body felt like it had been drained of all it's energy.

"What's wrong? Feeling a little tired?" The mock sweet tone returned, and so did his foot to my stomach. I was getting dizzy now, and my vision was blurring. I vaguely remember being pulled upright by Kiba, the pain of another punch to the face, but then, there was nothing. I had blacked out with only one thought occupying my mind this time.

"_Sasuke… Help…"_

Sasuke's P.O.V

Geez, where is he? He's already 15 minutes late for class! And I- Wait, am I worrying over Naruto?! Huh… that's new. Ive never really worried over anyone before… besides my stupid idiotic brother when he goes out to the pub with his friends. But still! I have a funny feeling that I wont be able to concentrate on class work if he doesn't show up! I'll wait five minutes more.

Five

Stupid Naruto… Skipping class

Four.

Stupid Iruka… Harping on about algebra…

Three.

Stupid Kiba… Glaring at me from across the room…

Two.

Stupid Sakura… Staring at me like a love-sick puppy…

One.

Stupid Naruto… Making me worry about him…

Zero.

Bam!

"Sir! Can I be excused to go get a drink?" I asked, forgetting that being too polite doesn't seem to go over well in this school. Hell, even the teacher looked surprised.

"Um… Ok, sure Sasuke. But hurry back now, ok?" he said, and for some strange reason, he looked worried. Nervous perhaps. And I'd noticed during the lesson that he kept glancing at the door as if he was expecting someone to walk through. But still, I got up with no intention of returning until I found Naruto.

Walking the school ground, the pace of both my footsteps and my heartbeat quickened as I spotted a faint trail of blood through the grounds to the main building. I entered the building and frantically scanned the area. Only turning as I heard a voice coming from the hall behind me.

"Stupid damned Uchiha… Making me go and fetch all this red paint… I think I spilled some back on the grounds too!"

Wait, WHAT?!

That's it! I'm gonna kill Itachi!! I swear!! I'm gonna rip out his throat and-

Wait, there's a more important task at hand here, finding Naruto!!

And that's when I heard it. A cry. Well, more like a whimper, but anyway I followed the sound and ended up facing the double doors of the boys toilets. Pushing the double doors, I noted that I should curb how my emotions affect my actions as I had pushed the doors a little too hard in my blind panic to find Naruto and they had opened with a loud bang as they hit the walls next to them.

"Naruto? Naruto are you in here?" I asked, the concern showing in my voice.

"S-Sasu…ke…" It was faint and ragged, but I still managed to hear it as I once again moved to follow the sound, arriving in front of the last cubicle in a row of 7.

"Naruto? Naruto, open the door! Are you alright?" Gah, why am I worrying over him? This makes no sense!!

A light groan was heard. As well as the sound of a lock opening, and out stepped a bruised, battered and bloody Naruto.

"Jesus! Naruto! What the Hell? Who the fuck did this?" I fired the questions at him rapidly. But I may as well have been talking to a brick wall for all the response I got. And then it happened. He collapsed. Well, more of fell onto me. (authors note: I know what your thinking! Perverts!!) I had no choice then. I was going to have to take Naruto home. And all was peachy. Other than the fact that I didn't have the foggiest of where Naruto lives. Fuck. What do I do at a time like this? Uh… I don't think he has any family at the school, so maybe I should take him to the hospital-

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

The main office should know where he lives!! _God Sasuke, your so thick at times!! _

So, I made my way to the main office as fast as I could. Not very fast mind you, I did have to half drag Naruto. I reached the door of the office and went to knock. Only to stop my knuckles from rapping on the door as I heard a worried voice.

"Naruto! God, what happened Sasuke?!"

I turned to see Iruka make his way towards me and the semi-conscious Naruto with a pain stricken look painted on his face. But what threw me most was his eyes. They portrayed great worry, pain, concern. But most of all, sadness.

"Iruka-sensei, I found him in the boys toilets. He's in pretty bad shape. I apologise for skipping a lot of your lesson, but I was worried about him when he didn't come to class."

"Its alright Sasuke, lets just get him home, ok?" The concern was apparent in his voice.

"You know where he lives?" I asked,

"Yeah, he lives with his foster mother. 45 Kyuubi Lane, to be precise." Iruka answered.

"But what about the class?" I asked, wondering how he could manage to escape our riot of a class.

"I asked Kakashi to cover for me as a personal favour." He replied and his eyes became misted with another emotion. One I didn't recognise.

"Alright. Lets go." I said headed for the door when I realised something. "I can come, right?"

"Yeah Sasuke, you can come. After all, you found him. How did you even know where to look?"

"Just a hunch." I replied, not wanting to say that it was pure chance that I found him at all.

"Ok. Come on, my cars out this way." Iruka said, pointing to the only parking space used.

"Why is your car the only one there?" I asked as we got into said car, making sure to lay Naruto safely in the back seat. Belted up securely.

"Hm? Oh, that's because most of the other teachers live a walking distance away. I live on Kyuubi Lane."

Eh? He lives near Naruto? That might explain why he was so worried earlier in class. He had noticed Naruto's absence too. He must know him quite well. Being his neighbour and all. And I don't like admitting this, but I found that in the pit of my stomach, I _was_ kind of jealous.

"What number? Are you his close neighbour?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"43." He replied.

43.

Oh.

Two fucking houses away?!

What the fuck!?!

" _Whoa, whoa, calm it down a bit Sasuke!"_ I thought, _"Don't make Iruka think you're a looney!!" _

I took a deep breath and turned to speak once more. Only to be cut off by Iruka.

"So, Sasuke, I know your new and all, What, 3 weeks in now? But anyway, you seem to have bonded with Naruto, am I right?" He rushed his words and his voice was kind of shaky, which made me wonder where this conversation was going, but still I nodded anyway. Albeit I narrowed my eyes slightly to show my suspicion rather bluntly. Not like me at all.

"That's good." Iruka continued, "Naruto… he never really had many friends. You see, he grew up in an orphanage and doesn't truly trust people. No matter how broad his smile is, there will always be pain hidden underneath his happy mask."

At this point, I still had no idea what Iruka was getting at, but I felt my heart soften ever so slightly at the mention of Naruto's past. I nodded as a signal for Iruka to continue.

"I often visited him in the orphanage and Naruto thought of me like an older brother. I was thinking of adopting him myself, but unfortunately, I was beaten to it." Iruka said, a hint of sadness trapped In his voice.

"`One day, I threw open the doors of the orphanage only to find Naruto gone. I asked the lady who ran the orphanage about this, and she had said he'd been adopted. I couldn't believe my ears!!" Iruka said, staring at the road in front of him.

"So I decided, for Naruto's benefit, I would check out the family that had adopted him. You know, just to make sure that they weren't going to smack him around and things like that. But I couldn't have been more wrong. It turns out that Naruto had been adopted by a kind young woman who lived all on her own and couldn't have her own kids. Her name is Jane. I remember Naruto telling me that once when he was babbling on about something or another. He also said that she had changed her last name because he wanted to keep his!! So she went from Jane Riley, to Jane Uzumaki just for him! that's how I could tell she truly cared for him, so I decided Naruto no longer needed me in his life, so I started to stop the conversations we would always have after class and… Oh! I'm sorry Sasuke! I just started babbling with no warning or anything! Sorry!" Iruka said, but from the exhausted look on his face that came with that little speech, I could tell that he had needed to get all that off his chest for a while now.

"It's ok. After all, if Naruto and I are going to be good friends, then its best that we know a lot about each other." I said, trying to put the nervous man driving the car at ease. But hell, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying all this so that his minds at peace, I'm saying this so that he doesn't crash and kill the three of us!! I'm not the type to… how do I put this? Express random acts of kindness.

As we drew up on Kyuubi Lane, I started scanning the door numbers even though Iruka knew where he was going. As we approached number 45, my heartbeat decided to speed up a bit. Don't know why though. It just did. We came to a stop outside number 45 and got out of the car. It took both me and Iruka just to lug Naruto to the door! How much ramen does that boy eat to be this heavy?! I mean, Naruto's not fat or anything, I mean, he's actually quite slim. And they do say muscle weighs more than fat….

But enough of that!! Anyway, I raised my hand and knocked on the door. The door was opened to reveal…

Oh.

My.

Fuck.

_She was the one who adopted Naruto?!?!_

_*************************************************************************************_

_Well!! A bit of a cliffy there eh? I kinda rushed the ending tho…. Omg! How does lil Sasuke know Jane?! Will Naruto be alright? And what the fuck does a baby fox have to do with anything?!?!?! We'll see next chapter!!_

_Byee!_

_xXxAbbyxXx _


	6. Lost In A Haze Of Rain

Okies!! I is back again!! Woo!! And I'm pretty pumped up on chocolate too!! XD Right… It's been a very long while, and that's because I am having a session of writers block at the moment because the READERS aren't REVIEWING!!! AND I cannot be bothered with fimsy little reviews like, 'Aw, so cute, UPDATE SOON' cos they do not MOTIVATE ME! So, I will try to write things that lead to addicting twists and the like, off I go!!

*************************************************************************************

Let The Rain Fall

*************************************************************************************

**Lost In A Haze Of Rain.**

Naruto's P.O.V

Everything was so noisy. I could hear all the worried voiced around me. But god, did my head hurt! I wish they'd all just shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the seemingly fluorescent yellow walls that hurt my eyes and vowed to kill who ever had painted this room such a vile shade. Speaking of this room, where the hell am I? This definitely isn't my house! It smells too flowery and clean. Not that my house isn't clean, I mean it definitely is, but- Hell, here I am getting side-tracked again! Ugh… what the hell is going on? What the hell has happened?

Then it all came back to me.

Flash backs of Kiba.

The maniacal look in his eyes,

The pain,

Crawling to find some place I could be alone,

And Sasuke.

Speak of the devil, I could hear his voice too. My eyes fluttered open and closed once more and I groaned as my head throbbed. Stupid walls. In an instant I was glomped by an unknown force. But one thing I recognised was the scent. Jane. It had to be, no one else on this planet smells like Jane does. In a good way though.

"Naruto! Thank God you're awake! You gave me such a scare! I… thought you weren't going to wake up!" The tears were rolling down Jane's cheeks and her voice was definitely unsteady.

"Naruto! You don't know how much we all worried for you!" Cried a new voice, and I turned to look and found Iruka, there was a lot of pent up emotion in his voice.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" I asked, totally confused. "Surely I'm not hurt badly enough to be in the hospital?!" I near yelled. I hate hospitals. If there is one place I hate more than hospitals? It would be school.

"I'm afraid you are, kid," an unknown female voice said upon entering the room. My blurry eyes found their way to her nametag, which read, Dr. Tsunade. Tsunade eh? Sounds important. After thinking this, I chuckled to myself, earning a couple of strange looks from around the room, but it was Sasuke's that got me most. Sasuke! That's right! I haven't even thanked him yet!!

"Sasuke…" I croaked. God, my throat hurts too. "Thank you…"

"For what?" He asked, the slightest look of confusion crossing the usually stoic boy's face.

"For saving me you idiot!" I yelled, instantly regretting it as my throat gave me hell. Speaking of hell, why the hell am I so bloody emotional?! Must be the drugs they used to kill the pain.

"Hey, Iruka helped too" Sasuke said, pointing behind him to Iruka with his thumb.

"oh, thank you too! But… I thought you hated me?" I asked.

"No, Naruto. I never hated you, even for a moment! No one can hate you!!" He said, looking truly regretful.

"Then, why did you… distance… yourself?" I asked, taking a moment to find the right words.

"After I found out you were being bullied, I thought that… being friends with a teacher wasn't exactly going to help!" He replied, but I could see that this was not all he wanted to say, it was all in his eyes.

"Iruka! You idiot!" I yelled at him, hell, I had a reason to! I did _not_ want Jane to know about any of this because I know just how badly she worries for me!!

"What?" He asked, looking rather dumbstruck. So I had to nod my head in Jane's direction. And when he still didn't seem to get what I was on about, I had to beckon him closer and whisper in his ear.

"Iruka! I didn't want Jane to know!! You know how she worries!! She doesn't need me to worry her even more!" I hissed in his ear, unable to keep my voice at a quiet enough volume, as Sasuke heard too. Iruka made a noise of recognition and, Jane, being the oblivious and sweet-natured parent that she is, was totally absorbed in her own conversation with Tsunade at this point in time. Speaking of the blonde doctor, the words she spoke next left me over-joyed.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki-"

"Oh, just Naruto will be ok" I said, and from the look of daggers she was sending me, I could guess she didn't like being interrupted.

"Ok, _Naruto,_ with the remarkable speed you're healing at, it seems the extent of your injuries have repaired. You should be able to leave shortly." Tsunade said with a smile.

Bit something still didn't add up. People don't just go wake up in hospital and instantly get told they can leave…

Aww shit.

Don't tell me…

"How long was I out?" I asked, looking at the sheets, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. Then came the ominous silence.

"How long was I out!?" I repeated, and Jane actually looked a little scared. She'd never seen me in this kind of temper before. Only after looking up and glaring daggers at everyone in the room did Sasuke reply to my mini quiz.

"Two days."

Oh.

Two days.

What the fuck?!

How the hell can anyone sleep for two days?!

I voiced my last comment out loud and once again received an answer from Sasuke. He said it was because of the drugs they had used to kill the pain. Stupid drugs.

"I hate it here!" I said, folding my arms and instantly regretting it, as my arms hurt like hell. Looking down at my heavily bandaged arms, panic rose within me as I thought, _"Aww shit, has anyone seen!?"_ I hid my arms under the blankets and remembered how the wounds got there.

))))))Flashback!(((((

_My eyes kept darting toward the bathroom door as I realised I would soon need what lay behind it._

_Today was definitely a bitch. Kiba started as soon as I got to school. I bet you're wondering what about. Well, lets make it a little easier, shall we? He's a little taller than me, has hair an incredible shade of blue that is almost black, and is very stoic and impassive. Yeah, you guessed it. Sasuke._

_Speaking of him, he's been acting weird since yesterday. And I've gotten used to his moods so this is saying something. He's been spaced out. Even more so than usual. I hope Kiba's words haven't affected him… You see, Kiba has attempted as taunting Sasuke too, saying things about me. You know, saying things like I have a crush on him when I clearly don't. Hell, I think if I had a crush on Sasuke, I'd be the first to know. I heard it. All of it. The sneers, the murmurs, the harsh comments that made me want the ground to open up and swallow me. My eyes flickered to the bathroom door once more and Kiba's face appeared in my mind. With what little resolve I had left crumbling around me, I gave up and flung the covers off of my body and in an instant, I was inside the bathroom and had the door bolted shut. The object in question was sitting atop my medicine cabinet. God knows why I left it there. Picking it up, I ran my finger across the length of it and was rewarded with a small bead of crimson. Now that I knew it was going to work, I sat down on the cold bathroom floor and leaned my back against the bath tub. What happened next is still foggy. I remember placing the cool metal of the razor blade against the underside of my wrist and the utterly glorious feeling as the cool metal slowly made its way across my wrist, slicing me, calming me, making me feel real again. I let the tear drops fall. No. I wasn't crying from the physical pain, I had already grown used to that kind, I was merely letting out all the emotional pain I'd stored up that day. Again and again I repeated this until I felt serene, peaceful, alive again. That and the fact that I was afraid that if I cut anymore the bleeding wouldn't stop. I got up from my peaceful spot on the floor and pulled some bandages from my medicine cabinet. I wiped the razor clean of any traces of blood and placed it back where I got it from in the first place. On top of my medicine cabinet. I ran my arms under the cold water faucet and cursed under my breath as it stung like hell. I wrapped my wrists up in the bandages thinly so that Jane or anyone else for that matter would not notice the bandaging under my sleeves. Once I was satisfied that the bleeding had slowed down enough, I quietly snuck down stairs and fixed myself something to eat._

_After washing and drying the plates I used I put them away and made my way back upstairs as I realised I was tired. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and dreamed. I dreamed that Sasuke and I were on the school's football pitch. This was ok enough as we were talking a lot. Sasuke is never one to talk, so thats how I knew it was a dream. But then everything changed. Sakura made her way to the end of the pitch where we were sitting on a grass bank. Sasuke stood up when he saw her approach and then my dream changed into a night mare. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist and Sakura put her arm around Sasuke's neck. Sakura whispered something in Sasuke's ear and they both laughed and turned to look at me._

"_Go away, Naruto. We don't need you here!" Said Sakura, her usually sweet attitude disappearing rapidly as her face contorted into one of pure loathing._

"_Yeah, idiot, no one needs you. Your just a waste of space! Go crawl in a hole and die!!" Sasuke spat, his beautiful face contorting into one of pure hatred._

_I couldn't breathe, the earth was spinning beneath me, suddenly Sasuke and Sakura transformed into horrid fire breathing dragons. One with pink scales, and one with scales a familiar shade of blue, near black. The dragons let out an angry roar and started advancing toward where I stood stuck in place with fear._

"_Useless! Useless!" The dragons chanted between dazzling bursts of flame. This is where I turned tail and ran. Well, I would've if my legs would work! The dragons got closer and closer to the point where with one swipe of their mighty clawed foot and I'd be dead. The Sasuke-dragon lifted its foot and lashed out and- _

_This is where I woke up. Screaming actually, it's a good thing that Jane sleeps like a log. I sat up in bed and threw back the covers only to be horrified as the sheets were soaked in blood. Looks like I should of bandaged my wrists up a bit more. Sighing I got out of bed stripped the bed of its sheet and the duvet cover and glanced over to my alarm clock. 4:30 AM. Well, at least if I get up now I wont be late for school for once. This was when I trudged downstairs to wash my bedding and get fresh bedding. Yep. Today has started off juuuust great…_

_))))))End Flashback((((((_

I continued to stare down at my arms even though they were hidden beneath the blankets. I felt the heat rise to my face and asked a question I should of thought about earlier.

"Um… Where's my clothes?"

"Ah, your clothes are here… Naruto…" Tsunade said, pointing to the chair beside my bed. With the way she spoke my name, she was still not used to calling me by my first name. Tsunade turned and handed Jane some papers to sign.

"Ok… Naruto… We'll just leave you to get dressed and you can be off home, ok? You are fine dressing be yourself, aren't you?" Tsunade said,

"Yes!!" I quickly replied, maybe a little too quickly, but I do not need help getting dressed at fifteen years old for Christ's sake!

"Alrighty then, everybody out!" Tsunade said, holding the door open. And, obediently, like a pack of dogs, they trudged out of the room. My eyes connected with Sasuke's on the way out and he gave me a queer look, and once again I felt then heat rise to my face and I looked away. Probably not one of my best moves in that situation, but hell, I didn't know what else to do.

The door shut with a light click and I was finally alone. I threw back the covers and, with much effort, got out of bed and wandered to my clothes. On the way there I passed a full length mirror and, out of reflex not vanity, I glanced at myself and froze. God did I look terrible! Kiba has really out done himself! My face was lined with cuts and bruises, and I had one black eye. I looked away and started to take off my hospital-gown-thingy. (A/N What _are_ they called??) I pulled my school uniform on, thanking myself for wearing the blazer that day as it would be hard to get out of the hospital without my wrists being seen by anyone. that's when my mind happened to decide it wanted to replay the look Sasuke gave me and I stopped dead. What was that about? I happen to know everyone of the faces Sasuke pulls and what they mean, but this one stumped me.

Hmmm… there is still so much I don't know about Sasuke but I'm sure as hell that he knows even less about me. Not me as in everyday me, not the me I let everyone else see, the happy-go-lucky, care-free, goofy guy. No. I mean the _real_ me. The me who is basically silent, who often over-thinks things, the me who, behind all the boastfulness, is insecure. The me who isn't as oblivious as people think, the me who wants to be alone a lot of the time but finds himself drawn, as if magnetically, to others. No. Sasuke is still in the dark, and lets hope I can keep it this way. I'm still not ready to trust again.

Not after… Not after that fight I had with him.

With… Gaara.

I lowered my gaze as I left the hospital room and came face to face with Jane as she pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you home." She said, as she put her arm around my shoulder. I remained silent as we headed to the front exit.

"Jane?" I asked, taking my time to finally look up at her,

"Yes honey?" She replied, looking back at me.

"When we get home…" I trailed off looking at my feet again.

"Yes?"

"Can we have something to eat? I'm starved!" I said as my stomach made its presence known be rumbling really loudly.

"Sure honey." Jane chuckled lightly. "I'll make you anything you want!"

"Pancakes with lots of syrup?"

"Alrighty"

"Then can I have some of your home made chicken tikka masala?"

"Ok"

"Good" I said, smiling because I was confident that I would be eating well tonight.

"Um… Jane?" I asked again.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can talk with Iruka and Sasuke for a second?"

"Alright, but make it quick, ok honey?"

"Alrighty!" I said as she removed her arm from my shoulders, I took a few steps away before turning around. "And Jane?"

"Uh huh?"

"Thank you, for everything." I said with one of the biggest most dazzling grins in my possession, Jane looked ready for tears. I turned away again and bounded off as joyfully as my bruised legs would carry me, towards Sasuke and Iruka who were having a discussion in front of Iruka's car.

"Hey," I said upon arrival making both of them turn to face me.

"Hey!" Iruka said cheerfully. I grinned back at him.

"Hn." Sasuke said. I knew by now that 'Hn.' is Sasuke's trademark phrase. Well, word. So I took it for a, hey how are ya, kind of greeting.

"Listen, I want to thank you both for helping me out. I don't know what would of happened to me if…" I trailed off and Sasuke picked up.

"If I hadn't of found you, and if Iruka hadn't taken the three of us to the hospital?" Sasuke said, looking me directly in the eye. I froze.

"Yeah…" I said, grinning sheepishly.

"Naruto, don't be silly. There is absolutely no need for thanks. Its human nature to help out others! Besides, I was worried about you the whole lesson and couldn't concentrate on teaching! I was about ready to make up some excuse to go looking for you! Which I did when Mr. Uchiha here decided to up and leave my class. To find _you_ I suspect." Iruka got the evil eyes from Sasuke at this point but kept on going. "I merely said I was off to look for Sasuke here and met Kakashi in the hallway outside my class. I asked him to cover for me and then I went to look for you. I found you barely conscious, wrapped around Sasuke and panicked. I drove all three of us here, and the rest is, as they say, history." Iruka finished and pulled in a deep breath. I looked at Sasuke and remembered what Iruka had just said about Sasuke.

"Sasuke you… went to look for me?" I said grinning like the cat who had just eaten the canary.

"Yeah… but only because I needed to copy your work from yesterday…" He trailed off scuffing the toe of his shoe along the ground. A sure sign that he was lying. This, only made me chuckle lightly and look at the ground myself.

"Anyway… we shouldn't keep you any longer Naruto. Jane looks ready to shrivel up and blow away!" Iruka chuckled. "I'm going to take Sasuke home now, so you go home and get a good rest, ok?" He asked as he ruffled my hair and got into the drivers' seat. Leaving me and Sasuke standing beside the passenger's seat.

"Ok, well… thank you again Sasuke!" I said, smiling brightly once again,

"Yeah, just… Try not to endanger your life anymore ok? You never know when your going to be in danger and I wont always be around…" He trailed off once more. And my smile dimmed to that of a meaningful smile.

"Alright… Mum!" I said and I broke into laughter at the look on Sasuke's face.

"Hey, watch it! You never know when _I_ may be the danger!" Sasuke said, punching me on the arm.

"Ok! Ok!… Geez Sasuke… that hurt!" I complained, whining like a puppy. "Well, Iruka's right, I'd better go… don't want Jane drying up over there…" I joked.

"Yeah… But, I still can't believe that _she's_ your… Foster Mum." Sasuke said, shaking his head lightly.

"What? You mean you know her?!" I asked incredulous at the very prospect.

"Yeah… She was my babysitter when I was younger…" Sasuke said looking over at the woman in question.

"Seriously!?" I said still in disbelief.

"Yeah… she doesn't seem to have recognised me though…"

"Wow… Talk about your fated meetings eh?" I said, chuckling shakily and running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah… Well I'd better not keep Iruka any longer either…" Sasuke said. "He is offering me a lift after all, best not stretch his patience…"

"Naa… Iruka isn't like that… He seems to have an infinite amount of patience… So, see you at school on Monday?" I asked, my smile returning to its dazzling mode.

"Yeah, see you Monday…" Sasuke said, a rather thoughtful look in his eyes.

I took this as my queue to turn and walk away which I would have, but I only got halfway through this motion. So, I turned and I was about to walk away when Sasuke's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist to spin me around to face him. I didn't think and I allowed my face to express the pain as Sasuke's hand clenched around the tender wounds. I regained my 'face' almost instantly after this thought registered, but it was too late I saw the look in Sasuke's eyes, the look of questioning, of wonder, of satisfaction and of disappointment. Almost as suddenly as it had gripped me, Sasuke's hand released me and he opened the door of Iruka's car and disappeared within said car. With a mild look of panic, pain and confusion on my face, I glanced at Sasuke through the window of the car but I couldn't meet his eyes. He had his head down so that his bangs covered his face, and, from what I could see, he had his hands balled up into fists and pressed against his legs. I turned and headed back to Jane. Wondering how much of Sasuke I have yet to find out. I got into our old car and sighed. Jane, who is usually oblivious to even the most obvious of things noticed this. This of all things!

"You ok honey?" She asked, a look of worry crossing her face.

"Yeah, just hungry…" I answered, and once again, my stomach made itself known to the two of us sitting in the cold car.

"Alright, lets get you home and stuffed up with my cooking that is rather excellent if I do say so myself!" Jane said proudly. I had to chuckle at this.

"Yeah, ok Wonder-Cook…" I said, my smile broadening again. Jane started the car and we drove home in silence.

I opened the front door and went straight to the living room to collapse on the couch. Which I did. And something else that happened is that the pillow under the small of my back started moving. Abnormal, I know. Something _else_ that that happened was that the moving pillow started crying out. This was when I jumped up screaming. I looked down to where my back once was, and yelled out again. Attracting Jane from where she was in the kitchen. There, before my very eyes, sat a baby fox. A really _fluffy_ baby fox. A really _cute_, fluffy baby fox- Wait, that's _not_ the point!

"Jane?" I asked calmly.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling me why the _HELL_ we have a baby fox sitting in our living room, on our couch?!" I near yelled, frightening the poor fluffy animal in question.

"Well, you were always saying how much you loved foxes…" She trailed off.

"So you went and freaking _BOUGHT_ one!?" I asked, incredulous at the very prospect.

"Well, yeah… I… I thought you'd like her…" Jane said, looking at the ground.

"Jane, don't get me wrong! She's adorable, but, why now?" I said, lowering my volume as the little fox wasn't the only female getting frightened here.

"Because I couldn't get one till now…" She trailed off once more.

"Jane?" I asked, willing her to look up at me.

"Hm?" She said once she finally did look up at me.

"Thanks, I love her!" I said, pulling Jane into a one armed hug.

"Y-you're welcome honey… Just… Let me breathe!" She chocked out.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, releasing her.

"What do you want to call her?" Jane asked looking at me.

"Hm…" I pondered over this, going over all the possibilities in my head. Vixie? Naa, too cliché. Amber? Because of the colour of her fur? Naa, just doesn't fit her… Then it came to me. Like a ton of bricks actually…

"Got it!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?" Jane said, looking at me expectantly.

"We'll call her… Kitsune!" I said, in a tone that says, that's-her-name-no-matter-what-you-say.

"Kitsune? Why Kitsune?" Jane asked.

"Why? Well, because Kitsune is Japanese for fox! And a baby fox is called a 'kit'" I said, proud of my knowledge.

"Yeah, it suits her too!" Jane said with a smile-

When, once again, my stomach had to spoil the moment by rumbling really loudly.

"Oh yeah! The pancakes!" Cried Jane as she hurried back into the kitchen.

"Ditzy woman…" I said under my breath and the newly named Kitsune mewled in what appeared to be, agreement. I picked Kitsune up and sat myself back down on the couch, placing her back down on my knees. Where she curled up and started to purr. (A/N Do foxes even purr?) Taking advice from the small kit I also lay back and fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

*************************************************************************************

Ok, this has been my longest so far, but also the least fun to write as it was kinda personal… and once again I would like to apologise for getting it to you so late… I had another FREAKING HUGE attack of writers block because the READERS AREN'T REVIEWING ENOUGH!!!!!!! Did I make it clear this time? REVIEW GOD DAMMIT!!!! AND!! NO MORE LITTLE 'aw, cute update soon!' reviews, I WANT PROPPER REVIEWS!!! Tell me what you like, what you dont like, suggestions for improvment... JUST REVIEW FULLY OK?!?!?! Ok, deeeeep breaths…. Phew……………………….

Ok, Seeya for now!!

xXxAbbyxXx


	7. No Rain, No Rainbow

Ok! Here I am! That is all… Joke!! XD Right, no more babbling this time… But I have realised that I didn't include the disclaimer very often in the past so here it is again.

Diiiiisclaimer!: I do not own Naruto in any way, including all the show's characters. I don't own Amber Pacific or any o their songs either. Got me?! XD.

Ok, You guys did a MUCH better job on the reviews this time! I'm soooo proud of you! *Acts like a mother* But that doesn't mean you can go back to the crappy little reviews, ok? Stay with me big ones!

Kagzii: Thank you for the idea! It's brilliant! And thanks for pointing out the mistakes I made, I fixed them!! Much love, xXxAbbyxXx!

Ok, now that that's outta the way, I will write! XD

*************************************************************************************

Let The Rain Fall

************************************************************************************

No Rain, No Rainbow.

Sasuke's P.O.V (Point Of View)

That bastard! No wonder Kiba was grinning at me like the cat who ate the fucking canary! Naruto didn't say it was Kiba who messed him up, but as far as I know, Kiba is the only one who would go as far as to beat him!

I managed to keep my cool at the hospital, and at school the two days after, but on the inside I was fucking fuming! It's a good thing that I'm well practiced at keeping up an act, or I would of went all ninja on Kiba's ass! Oh, that was a slightly gay thing to say… Ninjas aren't real… But still! I would of beat him to a bloody pulp if I was given the opportunity. But Kiba always keeps his little bodyguards with him after he's beaten someone up apparently.

I was told this by Sakura… God that girl is annoying! Always pouting at me, and fluttering her lashes, could she _be_anymore obvious!? I hate her type of girl… Always trying to flirt with me when I walk in the room… The weird thing is, when they confess to me and I refuse them, they all pretend to cry and go to Itachi! And you know what's _worse!? _He _actually_ comforts them!! What a playboy! I've seen the look in his eyes when he has an arm around their shoulders…! That's not even allowed! He's a _teacher_for Christ's sake! And I really don't get him…! I've also seen the way he looks at Naruto! What is _wrong _with this school!? They can't even _see_ bullying and their teachers molesting pupils, never mind _STOP_ it!?

Hell, what do you know, I've been too close to Naruto lately. I think I've caught his wandering-mind condition thingy. Hell, another thing, I didn't even mean to start hanging out with him. See, the way I planned it was that I would stick with him just until I learned my way around the school, then I would ditch him. I'm a natural loner you see. Don't get me wrong though, I tried to ditch him, oh yes, I tried and succeeded! I ditched him, he just decided to stick to me. Like. Glue.

Even though I kept telling him to 'go away', and I kept calling him an 'idiot' a 'loser' a 'moron', he just wouldn't quit! I don't like him anymore than your average house fly for fucks sake! But as much as I hate to admit it, he is my house fly, and if someone hurts anything of mine, well, my Uchiha pride just wont stand for it.

So, that brings me back to the whole don't-go-ninja-on-Kiba's-ass-go-kung-fu thing. But I will get him. God just listen to me! I sound like my brother playing Mario! No, seriously! He'll just sit there quiet as a mouse, I'll be watching TV, nearly as quiet as a mouse, and all of a sudden he'll yell, "Aw dammit! I'll get you next time, Bowser!!!" and start cackling away like a maniac! It kind of scared me when I was a kid, but now I just ignore him. I shouldn't really though, it just encourages him.

Oh dammit all to hell! Here I am, letting my mind go off again on a wander! Jesus! Right, where was I? Oh I don't know. But the time is catching up with me. I should head to the bus stop. Hell… If I go to the bus stop now, I'll see Naruto! I still haven't seen or spoken to him since I… well, since I proved my theory right. I… Suspected that Naruto was a cutter, and for once, I hoped I was wrong. It did worry me, just a little, but I didn't think he was that bad! I squeezed his wrist but I wasn't expecting the blood to seep out onto my hand! I hate to admit this, (Stupid Uchiha pride,) but I was worried, my little house fly is a cutter… Hell, where the hell did this nickname appear out of?! That's almost as bad as Itachi calling him Naru-Naru! I just don't get him, is he gay or straight? He flirts with all those girls, but he seems to like like Naruto… is he bi? Ah well, not my problem. What is my problem is that Naruto is going to magically appear right in front of me at the bus stop in like, 5 minutes! An Uchiha doesn't get flustered and an Uchiha doesn't… show any emotion really… See, the thing about us Uchihas, is that because we don't show our emotions on the outside, our emotions on the inside get doubled. Bad times.

So, here I am, pondering over the many mysteries of my own clan, when out of nowhere-

"Heya, Duck's-Ass!" Naruto said, I looked up, and for some odd reason, my heart skipped a beat. Naruto had this look in his eyes that I couldn't quite read. It was a mix between nervousness and hurt. Emotional hurt. Damn, what did I do to him? Assuming that it is my fault that he's like this. Hell what was with the duck's-ass comment?!

"Hey… what's with the new nickname?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, its your hair! It sticks up at the back like a duck's ass!" he said, using his hands to prove his point. As he reached out to touch my hair, my heart skipped a beat once more and I flinched. Bad move Sasuke you idiot. And what is with my heart today? I swear it has a fucking skipping rope! Shit… Baaaad joke Sasuke, seriously, _not_Uchiha… Ok, deep breaths, get rid of all un-Uchiha like thoughts. Ok. Phew. Good to go. I seriously think that I have that mind-wandering thingy-

"Hello? Any one home? Earth to Sasuke! Come in Duck's-Ass!" I heard a voice call loudly in front of me. Shit. I had forgotten all about Naruto in all my little thoughts there. That name is seriously pissing me off though.

"Hey, will you quit calling me that, Fox-Face?!" I said, coming up with my own little nickname off the top of my head.

"Fox-Face?" He looked at me, cocking his head to the side slightly and once again my heart did its little dance in my chest.

"Y-yeah, you know, the markings on your face, they look just like whiskers." I said, using random hand gestures.

"Oh… Why does that remind me of something… Hold on, its on the tip of my tongue… Oh yeah! Guess what?!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"What?" I asked, using mock curiosity in a very un-Uchiha like way. What the hell is with me when I'm with him?! I seem to… Change.

"Jane got me a kit!" He practically squealed, jumping up and down like a giddy school girl.

"A kit? What kind of kit?" I asked, pretending not to get what he was on about.

"Eh? Oh, now I see where you're mistaken! I mean a baby fox!" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Cool." I said. I didn't really have anything I could say at this point. I am an Uchiha after all. But still, just because I couldn't speak my wonder doesn't mean I cant think it. Yay for me. Sarcasm anyone? Anyway… Yeah, that is pretty cool. Although I do wonder where it is that the fox came from… Ah well, another problem that is not one of my own. Oh. Shit. Here comes Sakura… But, even worse than that? That would be Ino walking right beside her! Those two are my biggest stalkers! But, they're rivals… aren't they? What are they doing together? Hm…

Anyway, today is Monday so I have music 5th and 6th period. That's actually pretty good. I play the guitar really well if I do say so myself. I'm usually paired up with Naruto, but from the past lessons ive been in with him, he cant seem to settle on an instrument. That's ok with me. As long as he stays away form the guitars. They're my babies. Oh, god. That sounded totally gay… Eww.

What do I have first today? I think its double… art. that's good too actually, me and Naruto are very close to finishing our art projects (1). But he still hasn't added what he calls, 'The Standout Centre' He says it will only take up the one lesson, so I'm still in the dark about what it is he's drawing. I've already made my raven quite clear and I'm only in need of adding finishing touches.

Then… Chemistry. That's ok too, but the teacher is kind of out there, you know?

Then, like I said before, I have music.

Then… Biology with Anko who teaches music too… Oh! There's the bus! Crap! Tiny Blue Midget again!?!?! Soooo not fair! I look up to see Naruto babbling away again I realised that I had just completely blanked him and for the first time in my fifteen years, I felt a tiny ickle bitty bad for doing so. I did not just say ickle… Nooo freaking way! Ugh, will today be as good as I hope?

P.O.V Change!!! To Naruto!!

I woke up to my alarm blazing in my ears. So what did I do? Well, being the manly man I am, I screamed and attempted to chop it in half, ninja style. I love ninjas! aren't they just so cool? Anyway, I jumped out of bed, dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and ran downstairs seeking food, kind of defeating the purpose of brushing my teeth. Yum, Jane made pancakes again! Well, one of the perks of getting beaten up is that Jane makes you _really_good food! Ah, what a weird thing to say! This is strange… I'm in a really good mood, on a Monday morning?! Something is seriously wrong with meeee!

"Jane!!" I yelled, My voice cracking to make my voice go up to an embarrassingly high pitch. Jane flew through to the kitchen in a mad flurry of long, straight, mousy brown hair and very frilly apron.

"Yes Naruto?! What's wrong, are you ok? Nothing hurts, right?! Naruto don't dieeeeee!!" Jane yelled, exasperated. Well, she may not be my biological mother, but we do have common factors. We bth over-react at the slightest of things! Yay for us! And for sarcasm!!

"No, Jane, nothing hurts, I'm ok. I just feel unusually happy for this being a Monday morning that's all, I'm just worried about my mental health!" I joked.

"Jeepers Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" Jane sighed, placing a hand on her chest.

"Ok, ok. Hell, would you look at the time! The bus arrives in ten! Gotta go! Seeya Jane!" I yelled on my way out of the door.

"Wait! Naruto you forgot-!" Jane was cut off by the sound of the door slamming, "your lunch money…" She sighed. God, he can be such a clutz at times!

I placed one of my iPod headphones in my ear and headed off down the road. Humming along to the latest song that came on. I lit up the screen to see that I was listening to, 'Save Me From Me' by Amber Pacific. Great song, I started to gently sing along to the lyrics.

_If you only knew the pain,_

_The pain I keep inside,_

_The pain that makes me 'me',_

_Then without it who am I?_

_In a room with broken walls,_

_I lay in scene and dream,_

_I want you to see._

_I'm cold and white,_

_I'm holding on,_

_I'll try to breathe for you,_

_I'm crying out,_

_I'm singing loud,_

_You could be all I need._

_And I'm losing my will,_

_Just to hold you in,_

_And I'm giving up the hope,_

_That you could have been the one,_

_To save me from me,_

_And now our lips will meet,_

_And I'll taste their defeat,_

_I'll give in this once._

_I'm cold and white,_

_I'm holding on,_

_I'll try to breathe for you,_

_I'm crying out,_

_I'm singing loud,_

_You could be all I need._

_Still I know, I'll carry on,_

_Guide me through the life I lost,_

_To find these faults in me,_

_To find these faults in me._

_I'm cold and white,_

_I'm holding on,_

_I'll try to breathe for you,_

_I'm crying out,_

_I'm singing loud,_

_You could be all I need._

_I'm cold and white,_

_I'm holding on,_

_I'll try to breathe for you,_

_I'm crying out,_

_I'm singing loud,_

_You could be all I need._

_To save me from me._

I sighed as I reached the bus stop and immediately spotted that unique shade of hair. Sasuke. My heart thudded to a stop as I remembered about what happened on Saturday. The look in Sasuke's eyes, the confusion, hurt, and recognition. But most of all, I could of sworn I saw something trigger in his eyes, they changed from that onyx black, and even if it was merely a tiny fraction, they gained warmth. I put on my 'Happy Face' and approached him.

"Heya, Duck's-Ass!" I said, proud of the nickname I'd thought up.

"Hey… what's with the new nickname?" Sasuke asked, his obsidian coloured eyes boring into my own cerulean blue ones. And you know what happened then? My heart jumped into my mouth and I had to swallow it back down. Figure of speech of course, but oh well.

"Well, its your hair! It sticks up at the back like a duck's ass!" I said, and, without thinking, I reached out to touch his hair. Once I realised what my hand was doing, I was about to pull it back, but Sasuke did a very un-Sasuke-ish thing, he flinched like he thought I was about to hit him or something. Then he just goes off into his own little world. Planet Sasuke. Yep. But I wasn't going to let him stay there, no siree!

"Hello? Any one home? Earth to Sasuke! Come in Duck's-Ass!" I said, knowing that my new name for him annoyed him.

"Hey, will you quit calling me that, Fox-Face?!" Sasuke retorted, a smirk twisting its way onto his usually stoic face.

"Fox-Face?" I looked at him, tilting my head to the side a little.

"Y-yeah, you know, the markings on your face, they look just like whiskers." Sasuke said, using assorted hand gestures.

"Oh… Why does that remind me of something… Hold on, its on the tip of my tongue… Oh yeah! Guess what?!" I exclaimed, waving my arms about.

"What?" He asked, using mock curiosity in a very un-Sasuke-ish way. He doesn't seem to be himself today…

"Jane got me a kit!" I proclaimed, jumping around like I'd just won the lottery.

"A kit? What kind of kit?" He asked, apparently not getting what I was on about.

"Eh? Oh, now I see where you're mistaken! I mean a baby fox!" I said, scratching the back of my head, going along with his feign-obliviousness plan.

"Cool." Sasuke said and he turned his head away from me and stared in horror at something behind me.

"Sasuke? You ok buddy?" I asked but Sasuke obviously didn't hear me as he was to busy staring. I decided to turn around and see what the big attraction was.

The big 'attraction' as I put it, was Sakura. Oh no, not just Sakura, Ino was there too. The weird this was that they were walking along side by side and they weren't tearing each others heads off. Quick, pass me the Guinness world book of records 'cos this is bound to smash some sort of stalker-girls-do-not-tear-each-others'-heads-off-for-more-than-ten-seconds record.

In total, there were seven of us sitting there, just waiting for the bus to arrive. There were, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Ino and I sitting on a wall, and there was Shikamaru and Lee sitting at our feet with their backs against the wall. The rest of the wait was made in silence and soon we could hear the familiar rumble of the old Tiny Blue Midget. We piled on to the bus, and I took my usual seat next to Sasuke. No more smelly fat guy for me! Ha! Yay!! Anyway, I took out my iPod again and placed both my earphones in my ears. Totally zoning out to 'Fall Back Into My Life' by Amber Pacific, which was my band of the month.

_I know it's not enough to say "I'm wrong,"_

_You know that I will miss you now you're gone,_

_I know it's not your life to see this through,_

_Just know that in my heart, it beats for you,_

_So leave a little note for me behind,_

_I swear I have to know the reasons why,_

_This won't survive._

_If you fall back into my life,_

_I'd spend every night,_

_Waking up to the beat I hear inside,_

_Telling me to be your only one,_

_But if you fall back into my life,_

_I promise you I ,_

_Would never let another day just pass us by,_

_I could never leave this world undone,_

_I wanna be your only._

_Now it's not the same with you away,_

_Just holding on to hope to save my days,_

_I won't survive,_

_So just stay with me tonight,_

_But if you fall back into my life,_

_I'd spend every night,_

_Waking up to the beat I hear inside,_

_Telling me to be your only one,_

_But if you fall back into my life,_

_I promise you I ,_

_Would never let another day just pass us by,_

_I could never leave this war unsung,_

_I wanna be your only one._

_If you fall back into my life,_

_I'd spend every night,_

_Waking up to the beat I hear inside,_

_Telling me to be your only one,_

_But if you fall back into my life,_

_I promise you I ,_

_Would never let another day just pass us by,_

_I could never leave this world undone,_

_I could never leave this war unsung,_

_I could never leave this world undone,_

_I wanna be your only one._

I listened to a few more songs by Amber Pacific and then we arrived at school. Me and Sasuke had art first, so we just headed to the art room as there was only a few minutes until the bell was supposed to ring anyway…

So, Sasuke opens the door to the art room and the next thing I know I'm on my ass, and my nose was hurting.

"What the hell Sasuke?! Don't just stop in front of people-" Something was wrong, he wasn't moving and I could sense the silent fury pouring off of him. I rose to my feet and peeked over Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh my good god…!"

Now I know why Sasuke is acting like someone jammed a stick up his ass!

Sasuke's P.O.V

Three. I have three fucking reasons to kill that man now so I cannot be blamed for my fucking actions! God help me he has crossed the line!!

*************************************************************************************

Ha! Cliffy! aren't I evil? Mwahahaha! Right, this is sorta crappy, and I want your honest opinion on this, ok heres what I'm suggesting. Do you, the readers, want, A) A long chapter every week, or B) a short chapter every second or third day? You decide, I write. that's the way I work.

**(1)**Right, Next chapter will feature the art lesson, and I will post the links to Sasuke and Naruto's drawings. I did NOT draw them like I said I would cos I'm a lazy fuck. Ok?


	8. Damn Those Rain Clouds

Ok, back again, gomenasai minna, I have got such a bad case of writers block its unbelievable!! So! I got good reviews last chapter! Not quite as good as the chapter before last. but hey, who am I to complain? So, a lot of you were asking why Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, it shall be revealed! Yahoo! Lets gooooo!

*************************************************************************************

Let The Rain Fall

*************************************************************************************

Damn Those Rain Clouds…

Sasuke's P.O.V

That freaking perverted asshole! That stupid, egotistical, bratty bastard! I will rip out his intestines, dry them and hang them on our Christmas tree! I swear he's crossed the line! Flirting with all those girls is one thing, but kissing one? Right before his fucking lesson!? Has he lost his mind?! Ugh… the more I watched the more I realised that he wasn't just kissing her, his hands… don't make me say it. I was watching for about 3 seconds before Naruto stuck his head on my shoulder so he could see and he was as shocked as I was. No, he was shocked, I, was _furious_. He comes to my school to teach, embarrasses me every freaking lesson I have with him, now he's become a total man slut?! I've had it!

I didn't realise what I was doing until I was doing it. I walked up to Itachi, and as he noticed me, he re-surfaced from the girl's face.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I hissed.

"Why, I was kissing this beautiful lady here," he said, smiling down at his latest flirt, making her giggle and blush.

"Do you even realise that you could be arrested for this?! This is sexual harassment!" I spat, scaring the girl in Itachi's arms. Itachi sighed.

"Look, Sasuke, you've got to calm down a little. You know, _relax._" He said looking me in the eyes with a more serious tone to his voice. How the hell can he just do something like this and be fucking _relaxed!?_ Ok, maybe I need to calm down a little, but I cant fucking well relax in this situation!

"Itachi-" I was cut off as the last bell rang to signal the start of our 4th year art class, and panic flashed through Itachi's eyes.

"Ok honey, I'll see you later ok?" He said in a velvety voice. The girl in Itachi's arms was almost drooling as she left the room. I headed to my seat and fumed silently as Naruto got out our drawings and pastels. It was his turn.

"You ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he sat down beside me. I rolled my eyes. Do I look like I'm ok?! I nearly spat at him but I held myself back. This isn't Naruto's fault. I took a deep breath before replying.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little pissed." I answered with a slight smile. Forced, mind you.

"If your sure…" Naruto said in a tone that told me that he didn't believe me in the slightest.

"I'm fine dobe…" I said under my breath, not loud enough for him to actually hear, although I could of sworn I saw the corner of his lips twitch.

"So, is your raven done?" He asked, looking at the picture briefly.

"Near enough, yeah…" I said glancing down at the bird. Speaking of pictures… "Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke?" He replied, his crystal blue eyes staring into my own onyx ones.

"What is your picture going to be?" I asked, knowing full well he wouldn't tell me, but it was worth a try.

"Not telling!" He said and stuck his tongue out at me, making me a little more pissed, if possible.

"Well, at least tell me if its going to be finished this lesson!" I half snapped at the bubbly blonde.

"Yeah, probably… It wont take me too long to add the centre." He replied getting out the shades of pastels he was going to use. Once again I noted the vibrant oranges. He seems to like orange. For about 10 minutes I watched in a state of almost awe. The speed and precision of his hand movements were amazing. I sat there, just watching… Until Naruto caught me.

"Sasuke!" He said sharply, catching my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you not to look until it was finished!" He reprimanded.

"Alright…"

"Good."

There wasn't much else to look at in this classroom, other than students working. Boring. I was already done my picture but I sure as hell wasn't going to hand it in. Not to that face-sucking child molester. Well, not alone, anyway. Even though that thing is my brother, I hate to admit it with his man-sluttish nature.

"Finished!! " (1) Naruto yelled proudly, attracting the attention of the Itachi monster. I glanced down to the sheet of paper and was utterly astounded. Naruto had obviously streaked those pastels over the paper fast as lightning to have made such a difference to the drawing since I had last peeked at it. On the paper was a monstrous fox with 9 tails, snarling fiercely, vivid orange. But that wasn't all. There was a remarkable self portrait of Naruto. But this want the Naruto I knew. This Naruto held sadness in his eyes and the whisker like scars on his face were more prominent. It was like the Naruto I caught glimpses of when he thought no one was looking.

Then Itachi made his presence known.

"Oh! My my, NaruNaru!!" Itachi said, snatching the newly finished picture out from a slightly startled Naruto. "This is fabulous!!" he exclaimed, attracting the attention of the rest of the class. There was muffled murmurs and some head shaking at my deranged brothers words and I found myself getting angry at them for being such asses. Which was odd, for me, anyway.

"Uh… yeah, just, keep it down, ok Sasuke's-Big-Brother?" He asked with a nervous smile. Sasuke's-Big-Brother?! Itachi is just gonna loooove that!! I look at the person who, unfortunately for me, shares my DNA. I was right. Itachi was positively beaming. I shot Naruto a death glare which was replied to with his what-did-I-do? Look. Itachi's hands shot to his cheeks and I noticed the purple nail polish. He gave a school-girl giggle.

"NaruNaru, you can just call me Itachi, ok?" He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He's dead when we get home.

"Umm… Ok?" Naruto said, looking a little scared by this new formality his art teacher wished to make. Itachi took his newly finished artwork and placed it on his desk. I took this opportunity to hand in mine.

"Oi, Itachi, I'm done too." I said, wafting my little piece of art around and acting a little lazy.

"That's Uchiha sensei to you!" He spat. What nerve! I'm his brother too! I got up, having decided to cut class and I don't know, go for a smoke or something.

"Where're you going Sasuke?" I heard Naruto call from behind me.

"Don't know." I muttered. It was true I still didn't know where I was going. I just knew I was dying for a smoke. I haven't had one all bloody day. I left the classroom and decided to head round to the back of the school to cool down. That stupid Itachi. I wish he could have been born normal. Maybe he should get a hair cut… Wait!! Then he'd look like me!! No… Can't let that happen… I shudder and realise how cold its gotten. Deep in thought about how to kill my own brother, I reach my destination courtesy of the conveniently placed fire escape. I lean my back against the cool red-brick wall and slide down into a sitting position. Placing my hand in my jacket pocket and removing my cigarettes and my ancient lighter I stole from Itachi at one point. Lighting the cigarette, I raised it to my lips and took a draw.

Ten minutes later, and feeling a little less irritable, I had decided I was going to go to our next class, Chemistry, rather than skip. This was when a realised I'd left my bag in the art room. Crap. I was going to have to go back I there and get it. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back to rest against the cool wall. I was just thinking about getting up, when I felt… Well… I suppose I _sensed_ someone sitting down beside me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was the spiky haired slacker from my year, hand extended to me, holding my bag. I didn't really know what to say besides the obvious, so that's just what I said.

"Thanks." I said taking my poor neglected black messenger bag from his loose grasp.

"No problem." He replied. His lazy drawl reminding me of the English teacher, Kakashi. "I'm Shikamaru, by the way." He said, staring up at the clouds.

"Sasuke." I said, putting my cigarettes and lighter I my bag.

"You know, those things are gonna kill you." He said, turning his head to face me.

"Only if my brother doesn't first." I muttered.

"He that bad?" Shikamaru asked, going back to cloud watching.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" I said also turning to watch the fluffy white clouds flow through the pale blue sky. Then a thought that really should of came earlier hit me.

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked turning back to face him.

"Well, I come here a lot to chill out, so I thought it was worth a try." He replied, not breaking his gaze from the clouds above.

"Huh…" I answered, this guy was incredibly easy to talk to… A dangerous quality in my eyes. He could have me spilling my deepest darkest secrets and I wouldn't know till I'd said them. Note to self: Only talk in short sentences with Shikamaru.

"You gonna go to chemistry?"

"Yeah… Wait, how'd you know I had chemistry next?" I asked, wondering if he was secretly psychic.

"What is this? 20 questions? I have it too," Shikamaru replied.

"Makes sense…" I said, mentally slapping myself on the forehead.

"Well, the bell's gonna go soon… What a drag… We'd better head, eh?" Shikamaru asked, finally looking back down to find his bag which I hadn't even noticed he'd brought with him. "Unless… You wanna stay a bit longer…" He trailed off.

Feeling strangely peaceful just hanging out with this boy, I replied.

"Yeah… I _so_ can't be bothered with class_."_

*************************************************************************************************

Omg! I'm so sorry for the total prehistoric update, and lack of length!! I hope i can make it up to you guys next time... PS!!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF PLOT IDEAS!! HELP WELCOME!!


	9. God I Hate The Rain

Yo!!! Hey!! Sup? I've written the next instalment of the utterly brilliant (if I do say so myself) Let The Rain Fall for you guys!!! Dontcha love me?? XD

Now, I know no one bothers to read this part, but if you do, here's a e-kiss! XO, If you don't than you've missed out!! XP

* * *

Let The Rain Fall

* * *

God I Hate The Rain

***Sakura's P.O.V***

Naruto was anxious. That's what anyone else looking at him right now would have said.

I don't know if he looked like he was gonna be sick because he actually felt that way, or that maybe that's just what biology does to him. I know I don't like looking at blown up diagrams of the human genitals all that much. Sigh… I wish Sasuke had taken this class… At least that would have given me something worth while to look at while the teacher was going over the anatomy of the human body. _Again._ I already know all this… I wonder where Sasuke ran off to in art? I mean, I kind of sensed that he doesn't get on with his brother and I guess you could say I'm worried. Maybe Naruto's worried too and that's why looks like he's about to throw up all over Ino, who happens to sit in front of him. Wait… that would be great! Well, not so much for Naruto, but Ino would be horrified! But the worst part about this class has to be the lack of Sasuke. God that boy just seems to attract attention wherever he goes! All the girls are constantly fawning over him and I feel like I'm at a total disadvantage being in so few classes with him! Lack of Sasuke = Bad mood for Sakura. Yep. Looks like I'm not gonna like this class all that much…

But!!

All is not lost!! I have music next!!! It will be practical work, thank god. We've been doing theory for the past age and a half. Or so it feels. I cant wait to stretch my voice!! Or however that saying goes.

The bells gonna go soon. Lunch Yay! I'm starving! I'm gonna get me some food!! But… You know what they say, a moment on the lips… A lifetime of the hips.

Brrring!! The bell's shrill cry signals the lunch rush and the students are in uproar in an attempt at getting to the cafeteria first. I have no chance of getting through that without getting a few bones broken at the least. Hey!! Maybe I'll see Sasuke at lunch!! Well, I will see him , I just cant guarantee that he'll see me… He always stares of into space…

Then again…

I'd tune out a lot if I had Naruto babbling in my ear 24/7 too.

Seriously, I don't know why Sasuke puts up with that kid!! He's so annoying… and well, with the rumours going around about what happened with him and Gaara-

Ouch!! I appear to have tripped over. As to what, I couldn't tell you. Tripping over thin air? That takes some serious skill.

Or not.

A sickly sweet, over-perfumed breeze blew past me, whispering words that made my blood boil.

"Watch where your going, loser." Ino said, the rest of the world oblivious to the fact her darker side even exists. A bit like me actually. Wait!! No!! I did not just put myself in the same category as Ino!! No!! No!! Nooo-

Then I saw him. Tall, handsome, talking heatedly with Naruto…

Wait, What?!

Sasuke doesn't have the capacity to talk heatedly, animatedly, or even beyond the limit of one sentence with anyone!! Does he? I wonder what they're talking about… Maybe if I can just get a little closer… Aww crap they're off… And I'm not turning myself into some weirdo stalker of a fan girl just 'cos of Sasuke!! I have my dignity!! Well, whatever's left of it after that little incident in the music room with Ino… God I hate her!! We were best friends when we were little… but then I suppose we both just grew apart… but knowing she likes Sasuke too gives me a reason to make her my rival!! I will not lose to her!! I'll be cunning and daring… And just beyond caring. Hey!! That rhymed!! Hell I'm on a roll today!! Speaking of rolls… I'm hungry!! I'd better get some lunch before our break ends. Stupid damn short lunch breaks… I ought to complain about them. Not that that would get me anywhere. This school is pretty bad for not listening to the kids. Then again, I suppose all schools are like that… Here I go again, off on another little rant. I've really got to stop that if I ever want to get to the point once I start!! God, Naruto does that too… I've definitely got to stop!!

So I made my way to a little place I liked to call, "Our Little Slice of Heaven." As you may of guessed by the title, I don't hang out there alone. Nope. I hang out there with some very… different, people!!

First, there's Tenten, she's doesn't look different from any other girl you may meet, its her actions that are slightly odd. She's always in competition with someone!! She just never takes the time to stop being so competitive and just relax, you know? But she'll probably tire herself out to the stage of collapse eventually, then she'll be forced to relax.

Second, there's Hinata, She transferred in recently and when I first met her she looked ready to shit her pants to be honest. I thought she'd maybe calm down if I 'took care' of her. After all, being the new girl can never be easy. But then I found out that that's just her personality in general. She's so timid and acts like she's afraid of her own shadow!! But I'm still hoping that, with enough positive attention, she'll maybe toughen up.

Third, there's Lee, the 'Youth is Glory!!' guy. He… Well… Describing him as hyper… isn't quite right… he's more of an energetic guy. But still, he's constantly training at the gym and he's really strong and fast but he's got that type of body that doesn't show it, you know? Any way, he's the one that Tenten is almost always competing with. They both have their fair share of wins and losses.

Fourth, there's Shikamaru, he's, like, not just lazy, he's _super lazy!! _But he has a really high IQ so I don't think it really matters if he sleeps in class, or when he is awake, stares out the window at the passing clouds… He's really cool, I suppose, if you like that whole, brain over brawn thing… Anyway, yeah, he's been helping me out with French lately… God I suck at that!!

Fifth, there's Neji, Hinata's pompous cousin, he acts like he hates the world and all its inhabitants!! Then again, his father died, and Hinata said he hasn't been the same since… Oh, well. Nothing to do with me!! All I know is that he's also really smart and that his hair's a little too long for a boy!!

Yeah, its only Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji and I because we like to keep the hang out a secret. After all, last thing we want is messy people coming along, littering and making noise. The hang out has something for everyone!!

I mean, For Tenten and Lee, it's the perfect place to spar!!

For Hinata, it's the perfect place to read a book or listen to music!!

For Shikamaru, it's the perfect place to watch the clouds go by or have a nap!!

For Neji, it's the perfect place to… well… sulk really.

And for myself? Well, it inspires me to write!! And to sing!! And at least I know that with the friends surrounding me there, I wont be made fun of, or criticized.

I approached the hang out and received various verbal greetings from everyone except Neji, who merely nodded at me. I took a seat next to Hinata, leaning on an old Japanese cherry blossom that must have been there for a hundred years.

"Hey Sakura, how was biology?" Hinata asked tentatively, lifting her eyes from her copy of 'One Hundred Ways of Being Brave.'

"Alright… If your idea of 'alright' is talking about the human genitals for an hour." I replied with a yawn.

"I take it Sasuke isn't in your biology class if you were that bored?" Tenten asked as she ducked to avoid one of Lee's kicks.

"Nope!" I said, slightly depressed. "But God, I wish he was!!"

Neji merely grunted.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked, rounding on him. He seemed a little surprised by my sudden interest and his cheeks gained a dash of colour.

"Nothing." He replied. Plain and simple, I like that.

"Huh… If you insist." I said with an 'I so don't believe you!' kind of undertone.

Then the single most gorgeous smell I have ever smelled wafted into my nostrils and reminded me of my empty stomach. I followed the smell and ended up staring at a thermos. Hinata noticed my almost drooling features.

"It's lentil soup, would you like some?" She asked politely.

"Hell yeah!"

She took the cup/lid thingy off of the thermos and unscrewed the cap. The yellow-orange coloured liquid poured out and I made a mental note to love Hinata eternally.

"Thanks!!" I smiled and started drinking the soup down hungrily.

Once finished, I felt revitalised! I jumped up and started stretching.

"That's it Sakura!! Use that youthful energy!!" Lee cried, blocking a punch from Tenten. I couldn't help but laugh. Lee could be so funny at times.

I then noticed that my sullen mood had lifted, that's what these guys can do to me! If they can affect me this way I suppose that they're actually quite dangerous! Well, Lee and Tenten may be outwardly dangerous but Hinata couldn't hurt a fly and- Well, that's not the point. Here I am rambling again! Imagine if Sasuke saw me just now! He'd… actually… he'd probably just do what he always does… sigh and walk away, almost sulking. Man… I wonder what his problem is? Is it stressful being the most beautiful boy on the face of the earth? Ah! Here I am acting like a fan girl again! But I cant help it! Or, as the Scottish would say, 'I canna help it!'

That was really random… And if I was a total cheese-ball, which I'm not, I would say I just had a Scottish moment.

But, back to the topic at hand!! Uh… What was the topic at hand again? I'm a bit scatter-brained today. Oh well… I'll just have to move on to a new topic. Um… weather? Boring. Hmm… I wonder what kinds of weather Sasuke prefers? I mean, he'd look good in any kind of weather! In the sun, his hair would shine and his jet black eyes would sparkle… But also, in the rain he'd look so hot with his hair all soaking and the raindrops sliding down his pale creamy skin… Yum… Ah! Dammit! Here I go again! I just cant seem to keep my thoughts off of Sasuke! You know, I'll bet he doesn't even know I exist… The only one he seems to notice is Naruto… But don't get me started on him cos I wont stop! He irritates me to no end. 'Nuff said. Whoa, that was so out of character! But I seem to be acting different today… I feel different, if that's of any use. I wonder if this new mood makes me sound different? Only one way to find out! I opened my mouth, took in a deep breath, and… began to sing.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,_

_And I lie awake I miss you,_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

"Lee! Shut it with the damn cries of youth for a minute! Sak's singing!" Tenten whispered,

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,_

_But I'll miss your arms around me,_

_I'll send a postcard to you dear, _

_Cause I wish you were here._

"Wow…" Hinata breathed.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue, _

_But it's not the same without you, _

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly, _

_The silence isn't so bad, _

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad, _

_Cause the spaces between my fingers __are right where yours fit perfectly._

Shikamaru's eyes flitted from the skies to me briefly. A sign he was listening.

_I'll find repose in new ways, _

_Though I haven't slept in two days,_

_ Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone,_

_But drenched in Vanilla twilight, _

_I'll sit on the front porch all night, _

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you,_

_I don't feel so alone__._

_I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone._

A light breeze moved my hair, sending the smell of my strawberry shampoo Neji's way.

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight._

_I'll think of you tonight._

Neji looked up from his book.

_When violet eyes get brighter,_

_And heavy wings grow lighter,_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again,_

_I'll forget the world that I knew,_

_But I swear I won't forget you,_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, _

_I'd whisper in your ear, _

_Oh darling I wish you were here._

As I finished the song, I realised that movement had stilled around me and all eyes were on me. And as if to make matters even more embarrassing, I noticed that it wasn't just Tenten, Hinata, Shika, Lee and Neji looking at me… another set of eyes were set on me. Misty blue ones to be precise… Ino's eyes.

"You!" Tenten spat, taking on a defensive stance as if to prepare for attack. Shikamaru just glared, and Neji tutted disgustedly. Of course, by now you must have realised that I had told the gang about the incident with Ino in the music room, and my utter hatred of said blonde. Needless to say they had been angered by her sudden attack on me and ready to declare war. I was totally pumped up for war when Hinata piped in that it wouldn't be very practical to just rush up to her and smash her face in without thinking of the consequences. No one disagreed. In fact, everyone was a little stunned by Hinata's sudden strategical brilliance.

"Wow Sak. Never knew you had it in you!" Ino said sarcastically. Back when we were kids, and friends, Ino was the first person I told about my dream of becoming a famous singer. Big mistake, she's been holding it over me like she thinks its embarrassing for me. I'm not going to be made to feel ashamed of something I want a career in and know I'm good at! Although, having an attitude like that might send me to the opposite end of the scale, being egotistical is the last thing I want at this moment in time.

"Shut it Ino. I'm not in the mood for your shit today." I deadpanned, leaving her looking a little shocked that I could take that attitude with anyone.

"Gosh Sakura! Someone's a little on the cranky side today!" She smirked,

"And I wonder whose fault that is!?" I sneered.

Ino looked around her, obviously intimidated by being outnumbered. I made a mental note of that.

"Why, I don't know what you mean!" She said, mock innocence.

"Just leave, ok?" I sighed. "I don't want to have to beat the shit out of you right now, it'll ruin my nails." I smirked at her reaction. Obviously frightened.

"Look, I just came to return something you… um… Dropped?" She grinned as she pulled my tattered songbook from her powder pink messenger bag and threw it on the ground in front of my feet. She then made a semi-graceful yet hasty none the less retreat.

"Damn her…" I cast my eyes to the ground and bent to retrieve the newly recovered book.

* * *

What a way to end a chapter! :O I was on the edge of my seat and I'm the one who wrote the damn thing! And if you noticed my little Scottish reference up near the top, you may have guessed that I am indeed Scottish! But definitely not proud! Most people think were just a bunch of gingers who go about in tartan. Soooo not true. Anyway, mini rant OVER :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! ARGGGGH!! :O :O

Love (only for reviewers,)

xXxAbbyxXx

Also, does anyone have any plot twists, requests, POV's they'd like to see? Tell me in a review people!


	10. Rain Can Bring Your Best Out

Hello people who havent given up on me! it's been quite tough to write this chapter, as it contains things I'm awkward writing about. You'll see. This chapter is not my best but, having said that, its definitely not my worst. I've been really busy with school and what not and school takes priority over writing this story so if I don't update often its because I'm either busy with school or lack inspiration. But, you know what would make me write faster? A DECENT REVIEW. Is that so hard? *Deep breaths* I feel better now J

\*/

Let The Rain Fall

/*\

Rain Can Bring Your Best Out

**Naruto's P.O.V**

The clock ticked away on the wall behind me, adding sound to my otherwise silent musings. Sasuke had disappeared during art. Just upped and left. And to be pretty blunt here, I wished that I could do the same. Itachi was really beginning to creep me out. But, there wasn't much of the lesson left, and I could stomach him for a little while longer. I decided to try and take my mind off things by adding a few last minute details to my fox picture. Then I remembered that Itachi had it and that I would either ask him for it back, or… take it back… so, with the grace of a cat and stealth of a ninja, I crept up to his desk and proceeded to slip on something.

"Ouch dammit!" I hissed, rubbing the back of my head.

Just then, something blocked out my light. I looked up from my position on the ground and locked eyes with Itachi who was looking down at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Any particular reason you've parked yourself on my floor?" He asked, I could hear the amusement in his voice, and I felt the heat rise to my face. The class broke out into laughter and I found myself laughing with them. I quickly got up and replied to the teacher.

"Broke down?" I half asked, receiving a chuckle from the pony tailed version of Sasuke. Not the best reply I could have formed, but hey, I was put on the spot and my mind doesn't work so well when its in a frenzy. Itachi bent down and picked something up off of the floor.

"mess children." he sighed, placing the orange pencil down on his desk as the bell suddenly went, sending the students flooding out of the room, promptly followed by Itachi. I hung back and it seemed that Itachi did not notice me still in the room. I spotted my chance and scanned the top[ of Itachi's desk for my drawing. Nothing. Not there.

I opened the first desk drawer, Nothing again. I opened the next one, a few art supplies. I opened the third one, but it was a s empty as the first. I tugged at the handle of the bottom most drawer and found it to be , I pulled the small pocket knife I carry around with me out from my pocket and proceeded to blindly stab at the keyhole, hoping that it would be enough to pick the lock, as I had no experience in lock picking. Luck seemed to be on my side today as I heard the soft click, telling me that the lock had opened. Slowly, I pulled the worn silver handle, heart racing as though I may be caught any second. The contents of said drawer will haunt me in my dreams forever.

Inside the drawer, the first thing that I spotted was my drawing, as bright orange tends to stand out. Next I noticed that there were several items sitting on top of my picture. I picked up the first item, and examined it. It was a small tube containing some sort of liquid. I turned it on its side and read the label, it stated, in big letters, "Super Slide!"

Eh? What's this? I turned the tube some more to read the smaller writing.

"Smooth, hypo-allergenic lubricant designed to-"

That's as far as I got before the tube dropped from my hands and hit the floor with an audible thud. Lubricant? Sasuke's older brother has a tube of lube in his drawer? I moved my foot against the drawer and noticed something move. I pulled the fluffy handcuffs out of the drawer and my mouth dropped for the second time. Itachi had lubricant and handcuffs in his bottom drawer! Is that even legal in a school?! And my drawing. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. No, not a sudden realisation like you may be thinking, but some old song from a TV show I watched at a kid played in my head. 'One of these things just doesn't belong here!' which lead me to a sudden realisation. Why was my drawing in a locked drawer with lube and handcuffs?

A sudden slam brought me out of my thoughts and my heart to a stop.

I wheeled around and froze. The last person I wanted to see right now was standing in front of me, just a few meters away. Itachi. There was a slightly startled look on his face as he started towards me.

"I… t-this isn't… I wasn't…" I stuttered, unable to form a sentence as my mind was on a frenzied red alert. As he advanced, I continued to back away, like a mesmerising sort of dance, until finally, my back was pressed up against the wall behind me. Still advancing, Itachi locked eyes with me and I gulped. I flinched as he slammed both of his palms onto the wall and on either side of my head. He held himself at arms length away from me.

"Naruto…" he said, voice low but smooth.

"Yes?" I squeaked. Itachi was closing the distance between us now.

"do you realise what this means?" Itachi asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm in trouble?" I half asked, half answered. Staring at my shoes rather than looking at Itachi.

"Yes." Itachi replied, tipping my chin up and forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Yes you are."

Itachi leaned in slowly, never breaking eye contact with me. And then several things happened at once,. I heard the door open, and Itachi leaned in and kissed me. There was an audible gasp from the door way that made my eyes dart to the source of the noise. My stomach fluttered with aimless butterflies as Sasuke stood in the door way. For an instant, his face was a mass of emotions.

"Oh Jesus…" Sasuke said, his face all but unreadable accept for hints of hurt, and a whole load of pissed.

"Sasuke-" I was cut off by Sasuke turning abruptly on his heel and leaving the room.. I made to go after him only to be stopped by Itachi.

"Leave him, he'll have to calm down before he'll listen." Itachi said, a serious look on his face.

"No." I said, wrenching free of Itachi's grip. "This needs to be sorted. Now." Itachi looked shocked at the seriousness in my tone that even I didn't know I could utilise.

Grabbing my bag, I threw myself out of the art room and into the bustling corridor, cerulean blue eyes scanning a sea of faces for the one I really wanted to see.

I spotted a head of spiked midnight blue hair disappear round a corner and gave chase, dodging past people and muttering brief apologies.

Eventually I came to a halt when all I could see was the old, unused fire escape located at the back of the 'old' building.

"What would Sasuke be doing here?" I muttered aloud, brows furrowing.

I opened the creaky old door and slipped though, careful to leave it ajar in case I needed to go back through it. Staring ahead of me, I noted the high red brick walls and the narrow gap between them where something black sat on the ground. Upon closer inspection, the black thing was no other than Sasuke, bent over something, hair fluttering in the breeze.

I approached silently, something that I didn't know I could do -I'm usually very clumsy- and slid down the wall to sit beside Sasuke, who I now realised had been bent over a lighter, trying to protect the small flame from the wind, so that he could light up his cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." I said, getting a startled reaction from Sasuke. Well, as much of a startled reaction as I would get from the emotionless bastard. Sasuke regained his composure almost instantly and turned to face me.

"Yeah, 3 years now." he replied, taking a deep drag of the cigarette.

"Wow, you started at age twelve huh, must have been hard to get them." I said casually, looking up at the sky, it was darkening considerably. Looks like rain.

"Not really. You want one?" he asked, opening up his carton and offering me one.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." I said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, ok." Sasuke said, taking another drag from the cancer-stick, but this time turning his face away form me, being careful to blow the smoke in the opposite direction.

"Look, about what happened back there-" I started, but Sasuke cut me off.

"You know what? I don't care. My brother is very attractive after all." Sasuke said, scowling as he took another draw from his cigarette.

"Sasuke, I don't want to give you the wrong impression! I had no clue Itachi was going to do… that, if I had, I would of escaped or something…" I said, getting all flustered and defensive. Why am I getting all worked up about this? Its only Sasuke, why should I care if he thinks I wanted to kiss his brother? Wait, that came out totally wrong! I'm not gay! If I was, I would be the first to know!

"Whatever…" Sasuke replied, still facing away from me.

"I didn't want that to happen. I'm actually quite angry at your brother now. Where does he get off kiss-attacking his students?" I said. Apparently the wrong choice of words. Sasuke chuckled briefly and I knew I was getting somewhere.

"Where does he 'get off'? Nice phrasing, moron." Sasuke said, finally looking me in the eyes. I blushed, realising the second meaning to my words.

"You know, for a second I actually thought he was going to hit me rather than kiss me…" I said quietly, watching Sasuke for his reaction.

"Really? Why would he do that? Besides your obvious 'knock some sense into me' look." Sasuke said, slightly curious.

"Well… I found something I shouldn't have." I said, not sure whether to tell him about the items in Itachi's bottom drawer or not.

"Aw Christ, he doesn't have another gun, does he?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes at the sky.

"Another gun? You mean, he's had one before?" I exclaimed, whipping my head round to face Sasuke.

"Yeah, he needed it back where we come from." Sasuke replied.

"Wow… but no, he doesn't have a gun." I said, staring at my shoes for the second time that day.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked, growing impatient.

"Let me put it this way, he keeps very personal items in a locked drawer in the bottom of his desk." I said.

"Are you going to try and make me guess? Because I will get bored with that very quickly." Sasuke said.

"Telling you would be awkward!"

"Not telling me will result in me taking out my bad mood on you all day!"

"You do that anyway!"

"You deserve it!"

"How do I deserve that?"

"Because you don't tell me things when I ask!"

"Damn…" I said, sighing.

"Look, just tell me, alright? It's not like I'm about to go busting down the door with guns blazing, is it?" Sasuke sighed.

"Wait, you have a gun too?" I asked, looking at him.

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Fine! ITATCHI HAS LUBE AND HANDCUFFS IN LOCKED IN HIS DESK!"

"Ok, repeat that slowly."

I coughed and tried again.

"Right, Itachi has lubricant and fluffy handcuffs locked in his drawer, don't you think that's weird?"

I looked to Sasuke for his reaction and I could almost see my words sinking in. His face visibly reddened and I felt kind of bad for him.

"Has has… Eww!" Sasuke spat, and visibly paled again.

"Hey, you wanted to know!" I said chuckling as he faked having the shivers.

"But still! Eww!" he repeated. Just then, rain started falling and Sasuke got this look in his eyes that signalled that he had just realised something.

"What?" I asked, brows furrowing yet again.

"This means my brother isn't just eating face with the students..." he said, as if testing out the words.

"He could be going at it with the teachers, and using all those students as a cover up." I said, nodding my head and feigning wisdom. Sasuke just looked at me, rain flattening down his midnight spikes.

"You know, for a moron, that was actually quite an intelligent input…" Sasuke said, smiling at me slightly.

"You know, for an ass, that was quite the complement…" I replied, grinning back at him. "So, were ok now?" I asked tentatively.

The bell rang just then, signalling the start of 3rd period. We both got up, me dusting off my dark blue jeans, and Sasuke doing the same to his black skinny jeans.

"What made you think we weren't?" Sasuke answered, "I don't care who you go around kissing."

"Fair enough," I replied as we headed off for chemistry, trying not to act as crushed as I felt by that one little statement.

\*/

/*\

Right then… this is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but the other scene I had planned for this chapter just wouldn't come to me… so I shall add it in next chapter, okies? :D

Much love for the people who read this! (Even more for reviewers!)

xXxAbbyxXx


	11. Seems Like It's Been Raining All Day

HOLY CRAAAAHP. Been too long, peeps. My laptop died, inspiration died, blah blah excuses. On another note, this fic is FOUR YEARS OLD? christ, no wonder I sound so immature in earlier chapters, I was like, 14. Laaawd. Anyway, read kiddies. I know I'll sound a little different from now on, but I hope this is a good thing?

\*/  
Let The Rain Fall  
/*\

Feels Like It's Been Raining All Day...

*Sasuke PV*

I wasn't bothered, I really wasn't. I couldn't care less about what I had just witnessed. I wasn't fazed that Itachi was molesting my only friend at this school... or so I told myself. My swift stride contradicted my thought process however, and I had to make the conscious effort to slow down to re-open the fire exit, as much as I felt like just walking straight through the damn glass. My stride started to falter as I heard Naruto call for me to slow down, that we were going to get to chemistry on time, that there was no rush. But slowing down was not on the cards. I fumed silently as I powered my way through the main building, attracting the stares of the people I passed, innocently on their way to class. More fool them if they get in my way right now. I am not to be messed with. Naruto jogs to keep up with me, confused as to why I'm acting like this. Of course he doesn't get it, he's a moron.

"Sasuke, are you ok? Seriously, what's going on?" his voice pierced through my anger bubble and I stopped altogether.

"I'm fine, just pissed at Itachi." Maybe this will shut him up.

He blushes slightly as we start to walk again, at a slower pace this time. Jeez, what a weird kid. What's did I say that he's got to blush at? I've only been at this school for just over three months, and I've lost track of the amount of blushing I've seen people do in that time.

We walk in silence into chemistry, and sit at our usual table in the back of the room. How Naruto manages to snag all the good seats in our classes I'll never know. The boy is not generally well liked, so he didn't get these seats through the ol' social hierarchy. The rest of our class filters in, and noise erupts in a the-teacher-isn't-here-yet kind of frenzy, people table hopping to talk to their friends, giggling, obnoxious guffawing, it irritates me to no end. Eventually, after 20 minutes of skiving, our teacher, Deidara enters the room. The man is completely mad, and has an incredible addiction for blowing shit up. He has a reputation for this, and so most of these students are also here just to blow shit up. They're gonna get one hell of a shock once they realise they're actually gonna have to learn the theory side of chemistry too, and it serves them right.

It's only now that I notice the lack of babbling in my ear. I wonder if Naruto's all talked out? Hah, surely that's impossible. I casually glance to my right, and see a faraway look in the blonde's eyes. He's in his own little world again, there's not much that will snap him out of it. However, I decide I'm going to try, as Deidara's rambling is boring me.

"Oi, Naruto, you there?" I try, and he doesn't move a muscle. The corner of my mouth hitches slightly in amusement. "Hey, Fox Face!"

"Mmhmm." A non-committal response. Damn, that name should have gotten his attention.

"If you're thinking about what happened back in art, don't. He's _so_ not worth it." I rolled my eyes bitterly at the thought, and Naruto nodded vaguely. He's definitely not following a word I say, it's like he's on auto-pilot.

Then an idea hits me.

"Hey, Deidara looks totally hot today, don't ya think? I mean, just look at that long blonde hair and blue eyes, he's _totally _yummy!" I say, doing my best gay-Itachi impression. Naruto splutters and stands abruptly, and if that reaction is anything to go by then I can safely say I've broken him out of his trance.

"What?! You like Deidara?!" He almost yells, and I have to shush him for fear that someone hears. As fate would have it, I needn't have worried as a loud explosion sounded at the same time as Naruto's outburst. Looks like Deidara's just... blowing shit up again. Yep, I can smell burnt hair. He should have tied it back, stupid teacher.

"No, idiot. I was just trying to snap you out of your little daze. Deidara is giving a demonstration and you were definitely not on planet earth just now, so I figured I'd save your ass from yet another detention." I say, smirking as Naruto sits back down.

"Right, thanks..." he trails off and for a second, I think he's going to slip back into Naruto Land, but he doesn't get the chance.

"Hm... I need an assistant." Deidara's sharp voice cuts the silence. "Naruto! Come up here!"

A sigh escapes his lips as he pushes up from the desk and slowly walks up to the front of the room, and he shakes slightly as he puts the safety goggles over his eyes. Even from here I can tell that Naruto is not one for being under public scrutiny. I'm proved right when a pencil flies through the air, narrowly missing it's intended target, Naruto.

"Freak!" Someone calls from behind me, and loud laughing fills the room. However the harsh glare Deidara shoots at the students silences them immediately. Aside from looking slightly more despondent than before, Naruto doesn't even react. Jeez, this kid.

After the demonstration side of things finally finishes, (and what a boring demonstration it was...) we're set to write up a report. Naruto returns to our table with much more haste than when he left, and I can't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Welcome back." I say coolly, as he slides into his seat next to me.

"Yeah." Is his simple reply. It's weird to hear him this...sad, I guess. He's usually so happy and chatty that I can barely stand it.

"You ok?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the chalkboard and making sure not to look at him. This whole friendship thing is still awkwardly new to me. I don't do this whole talking thing well.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. Just tired." Honestly, if he's gonna lie, can't he at least try to make it believable?

The rest of the lesson passed in an almost deafening silence. I mean, come on, there's no way you'll ever manage to achieve complete silence in a class full of teenagers who are sat at the same tables as their friends. However, Naruto and myself barely spoke. Except for the occasional "can you pass me the-?"

It was not an unwelcome quiet, but it's slightly unnerving as I had no idea what Naruto was thinking, with that spacey look in his eyes.

As the herd of teenagers left the room in their usual stampeding style, Deidara called Naruto to his desk. Not wanting to intrude, I decided that I would hang back and wait outside the classroom. Leaning against the ugly, mould colored wall I waited as patiently as I could. A few minutes later Naruto emerged from the classroom, spaced out look still on his face as we start down the corridor. I know better than to ask.

We walk on in silence, but it's become awkward now. I can almost sense the swirl of different emotions threatening from behind the glassy stare. He blinks, walks, and stares off into nothing. However, this monotonous, robotic attitude is beginning to piss me off.

We reach our lockers in no time at all and I open mine and take out the books I'll need for our next class. Naruto on the other hand, stares at the damn locker as if he's forgotten what the hell it even is. I sigh as I wait for him to come back to the land of the living. About 20 seconds pass and I crack

"Naruto, what the actual hell?!" I almost shout. He turns to face me.

"What...?" Vague. Blank.

"What the heck is up with you?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm just ti-" Knowing what he was about to say, my mood snapped so hard I swear it was almost audible.

"Don't give me that crap!" Naruto's mouth drops open as he stares at me. Well, what did he expect? Feeding me obvious lie after obvious lie... it was driving me crazy! "Look, I know something's not right. You can choose whether to tell me or not, but don't just space out and act like nothing's wrong!"

"I'm sorry. Everything just seems to be getting to me today." Oh, a half decent response. Looks like we're making headway here.

"It's fine. Let's just go to class, OK?" I suggest, and the small nod that I received actually had some degree of consciousness behind it. Progress.

Although the walk to class was yet again silent, the comfortable atmosphere had finally returned and I was glad of it. Even Naruto seemed to have brightened a little by the time we reached the rickety old building that was the English department. Taking our seats, we waited for Kakashi to arrive. Although, it should be noted that watching paint dry would be a better use of your time, as the man was always late and seemed to have an excuse every damn time. I got up from one of the shitty blue plastic chairs in the room to get my grammar folder, and snagged Naruto's while I was there. Well, there wasn't much point in us both getting up, right? On my way back to our table however, a slip of paper fell out of Naruto's folder. I crouched to pick it up and without intending to, I read it as the big bold letters on the front drew my attention. "**DIE FAG. Just crawl in a hole and DIE!**" My heart rate sped up slightly as my eyes widened. Just how much does this kid have to put up with? Not wanting him to see the abuse, I folded up the slip of paper, put it in my back pocket, and returned to my seat.

"Hey, you took a while... did ya get lost?" Naruto grins at me. He seems to be back to his chipper self.

"Ah, no, dumb ass. I just couldn't remember where I'd put my folder." Who's the liar now? I silently ask myself. I shake my head to clear the negativity away.

No. This is for Naruto's sake.

English passes at a slow, boring, almost torturous rate. The bell however, saves my sanity as it's shrill shriek signals the end of the day, and our release from this prison. Ok, maybe a little dramatic, but what can I say, English is boring even when we _have _a teacher. Never mind when our teacher is away "saving a poor kitten from meeting it's death falling from a tree!" Ugh. We amble lazily back into the main school building to put our books away, and as we walk along an almost empty corridor, I see someone running ahead from the corner of my eye. Whatever.

As we reach our lockers, I swiftly unlock mine and place my books in it. Slamming it shut, I look over to Naruto, who's staring intently at something inside his locker. Oh well, at least he's not staring off into the distance again. On a whim, I look over to see what's got him so focused. My mouth drops open as I see that someone has thrown what appears to be black paint all over the inside of Naruto's locker. All over his books, school work and other tidbits. Fuck.

"What the hell?!" I say for what feels like the hundredth time that day. Naruto just sighs. "How the hell did they even get into your locker?!" I look down to see the lock bust upon the shiny school floor. Fuck x 2.

Suddenly, anger overwhelms me as I slam my fist against my locker. This is not fair! What makes people think they have the right to do this!? Naruto's small voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"It's fine, honestly. I'm used to it. I'm sure I'll be able to save some of this..." he picks up a book, which oozes black paint onto the white floor. Hopeless.

"That's not the point!" I shout in frustration. "You've got to report this to the school!"

"There's no point, I've tried that before. They always tell me that they can't help me if I can't find out who keeps doing this."

"Fuck that! This shitty school..." I'm seething at this point. All these terrible things that have been said and done, and the school can't help him? Fuck!

"Let's just go home, ok?" he asks, eyes downcast to the floor. I sigh in defeat as I realise there's nothing to be done right now.

"Yeah, let's go catch the-" my eyes shoot open. "Fuck, the bus!" Naruto's mouth drops open for the second time today as we realise just how late this incident has made us.

Racing through the maze of corridors, we're both out of breath as we reach the school's front doors just in time to see the bus driving away in the distance. This is when I curse for the third time in the last 15 minutes.

"Fuck!" it seems to be all I can say when bad luck finds us.

I look to Naruto, and we both sigh as we realise we have a _long_ walk home ahead of us.

\*/

/*\

And there you have it! I realise it's quite short, but it's been quite hard trying to get back into the swing of things. However, to anyone out there who's still patiently waiting on an update on this story, here's to you guys!

Abby


End file.
